A Real Prince Charming
by Magic Key
Summary: prt11.lastprt.Syaoran is a prince that ends up in the same college as sakura who's dream is to be a lawyer and happens to hate his guts.what happens when she starts to fall for him? will she still follow her heart?
1. part1

My muse returned to me while I was watching the movie _The Prince and Me _which this story is based on I hope you guys all enjoy it.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world who are looking for their 'prince charming'.

------------ -------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

---------- - --- ------

A Real Prince Charming

Part 1

Li Syaoran sat at the end of long oak table listening to members of his mother counsel talk about their troubles with money, jobs, current national or international problems that were affecting the country. Syaoran sighed once more as he glanced at his watch. – Two o'clock… hmmm, must be some record – His thoughts were broken when he heard someone say his name. His looked up from the spot he was doodling and found himself looking at his sister.

"Syaoran I'm sure you have some ideas?" He quickly glanced around at the other people at the table and noticed that they were looking at him. He quickly closed the file in front of him and sat straight in his chair.

"I'm sorry, Xiefia…. What were you saying?" Syaoran said looking at a girl in her late twenties dressed in a dark purpled paint suit. Her brown hair was pulled in a bun. She looked him at and shook her head. She then turned her attention back to the people sitting at the table.

"Since Syaoran is not sure then I guess we should go on to the next item on the list which is the number of people unemployed." A man in his late forties cleared his throat and said.

"Princess Xiefia…." Syaoran silently let out of a sigh of relief. He was about is lean back in his seat when he noticed Xiefia looking at him. He quickly ran his hands through his short messy brown and sat straight.

Tomoeda, Japan/ at the same time 

"Daddy I'm late for the wedding! I'm taking the SUV…" Shouted a girl with honey amber hair, which reach up to the base of her neck. Her sparkling green eyes darted around the house as she looked for her father but found no one. As she rushed down the stairs wearing a light blue dress and silver ballet shoes on her feet; her father stepped out from the living room with a set of car keys in his hand.

" Sakura… I'm sorry. You'll have to take the jeep. Touya took the SUV to work at the hardware store." Sakura groaned as she took the keys from here father and picked up her silver three-inch shoes from the wooden floor.

"I hate it when he does that… I told him last night I wanted to take the SUV." He chuckled in response and kissed her on the check as she headed out the door. "While I don't think he was paying much attention. Now drive safely."

Two hrs later at reception hall 

"Sakura there you are…" said a girl with wavy black hair also wearing the same blue dress as Sakura.

"I'd been looking all over for you." She said sitting down next to Sakura at one of the tables. Sakura looked up from her drink and smile. She pushed back some of the hair that had escape from behind her ear.

"Hi, Yomiko….." She took a sip of her drink and then turned towards her friend but not before glancing at the other girls at the party. Yomiko smiled and said.

"Kouru is about to throw the bouquet. You want to join us?" Sakura smiled and shook at her.

"No thank you… I'm fine here… You know Yomiko,… I remember when we said once that we'd all wait until we all got out of college and had a steady job before we got married. Now every one of us is married. It's only the two of us now." Yomiko bit her lower lip gently and said.

"I'm sorry Sakura… But Koga just asked me to marry him and I said yes." She lifted her left hand up to show the ring. Sakura was shocked for a minute. But placed a smile on her face within a minute.

"I'm so happy for you." She said leaning in to hug her.

Hong Kong, 4pm 

Syaoran pushed open the door towards his room and sighed. He handed his tie to his butler and said. "Wei…. What my schedule for tonight?" Syaoran sat down on his large armchair and grabbed the remote from the table next to him.

Wei, who was in his late forties pulled a leather book from his inside pocket and said. "Dinner with queen and a round of Super Mario Brothers with Princess Fieme." Syaoran sighed and then said.

"I need to get out here….Clear my mind…" Wei was silent for a few minutes and said.

"How about the slopes?" Syaoran was silent as he flipped the channel. He glanced at the globe by the window and said. " Bring that over here." Wei placed the book down and removed the globe from with window and placed it in front him.

Syaoran stared at for a minute and said. " Where ever I point is where I'm going to go." Syaoran spun the globe and closed his eyes.

Princess Fiemie's room later that night 

"Looks like you beat me again…." Said Syaoran who turned to look at his little sister. Her ten-year-old eyes sparkled as she laughed her head off. "I told you I'd win. But no, someone wouldn't believe me." Syaoran placed his controller down and said.

"Well I guess I was wrong." He noticed the clock on the wall and looked at his sister. " It's ten… time for bed." Fieme pouted as she placed her controller down and stood up. "I'm not sleepy…." Syaoran stood up and brushed off his black pants. He lifted her up in his arms and carried towards her bed.

"But I heard Fuuite say that you guys were going to go riding. Now if you don't go to bed how are you going to go." Fieme crawled in to bed and sighed.

"Fine but I'm not going to happy about it." Syaoran pulled her covers up to her chin and smiled. He fixed her bangs and said.

"How about this… If you go to bed now I'll get you that The Sims for your X Box." Fieme thought about and finally said. "Ok… but the deluxe version." He chuckled and patted her head.

"The deluxe version." Just the Wei walked in to the room and cleared his throat. Syaoran looked up and said, "What is Wei?" Wei gave a slight bow and said.

"Sir, the Queen and Princess Xiefia are ready to see you. They are waiting for you in the red room." Syaoran nodded and said. "Give me two minutes." He turned his attention back to Fieme and said. "Good night… sweet dreams." And kissed the top of her head. She smiled in return as he stood up and walked out.

Red room, half an hr later 

"Tokyo U… are you crazy?" asked Xiefia as she stared at him. Syaoran stared back and said. "I've made up my mind… I'm leaving the this Friday." Xiefia tossed some newspapers on the table. Each one with Syaoran's face on the cover with a girl next him.

"Every where you go, your face some how manages to be on the cover of each magazine." Syaoran just looked at his sister. "So…" He sister leaned forward on the chair she was sitting on and said.

"You are the Prince of China… and soon to be king. You can't just be going off to some unknown college." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"It's a really good University.. and a place for me learn more about myself before I become king." Xiefia placed her tea cup down and said.

"The answer is no…" Syaoran was about to say something with a woman in her early fifties said. "Xiefia… let him go… We've turned everything. If this is what he wants to do we should just let him." Syaoran smiled and said.

"Thank you mother…" Yalen looked at her son and then at Wei was standing behind Syaoran's seat and said. "Wei, you'll be going with him. I want you to keep an eye on him." Wei nodded and said. "Yes, your majesty."

Friday, Tokyo U Sakura's dorm 

Sakura entered her dorm and smiled. She dragged her things in to the living room and turned around to find her roommate Tomoyo coming out of her bedroom dressed a shorts and a gray shirt. They hugged and Tomoyo help her carry her things into her room.

As Sakura started to unpack her close Tomoyo started to braid her violet hair. "We are now officially seniors." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yea, but this is the year I have so much homework and plus that part time job at 'the spot' Plus this year I apply to Georgetown Law school." She said as she continued to unpack while Tomoyo tied the end of her braid with an orange rubber band. Tomoyo nodded and said.

"Don't worry you'll get in. But since the classes haven't started you want to go to 'the spot' with Rika, Chiharu and me? She smiled and said. "I don't see why not."

The Spot two hrs later 

Sakura giggled at what Tomoyo had as she placed her beer down. "You have got to be joking… Eriol really said that?" Tomoyo nodded as she noticed the manager of the place walk over to them. He looked at Sakura and her friends before saying.

"I know an other round of beers." He then turned his attention to Sakura and said.

"You can start working tomorrow night." Sakura looked at him and said.

"How about Monday? I'll work double." The guy smiled and said.

"Tomorrow…" Sakura smiled and said. "Tomorrow then." and then she turned her attention back to her friends.

Chiharu smiled her brown hair placed in a messy bun as she took a sip of her drink. She placed it down on the table and said. "You'd never guess us moved on to our floor." Sakura and Tomoyo leaned forward and said at the same time.

"Takashi right?" Chiharu shook her head and said as she tossed a wad of paper towards them

"No, I wish… anyone is better then the person that did. Meiling moved in." All the girls at the table groaned, and slumped in their seat. Rika pushed up her glasses and sighed with Sakura as Tomoyo took a sip of their drink.

"And I thought this year would be boring." Sakura and the other girls snort and said "Yeah, right.. with Meiling you get to snag a guy with so many guys walking around.

"Talking about guys Sakura. When are you going to get yourself one?" asked Chiharu running a hand through her hair. Sakura took another sip of her drink and said.

"I'm not looking for one. Besides I wouldn't have time with work, school and law school application." Tomoyo looked at her best friend said. "I'm sure he's out there. You're just looking in the wrong places." She shrugged in responds and said. "If you say so."

Next day, the spot/9 pm 

Wei had the door opened for Syaoran as they entered the crowed college hangout. Syaoran smiled and said "Now this is what I've been looking forward too." Wei glanced around the place and said.

"Sir, I don't think this is such a good idea. What would the Princess Xiefia say?" Syaoran looked at him and rest his hand on his shoulder.

"We're not in Hong Kong or China. We're in Japan and call me Syaoran. Not Prince, sir, or your highness" Wei nodded in agreement and they headed towards the bar.

Syaoran glanced at around the place and noticed Sakura walking by dressed in a green zip up sweater and a black pants. Her amber hair was pined back on one side with a butterfly clip. She walked pass them with two empty bottles and a white apron tied around her waist.

"Miss, can you tell us what is there to drink." Sakura looked at his and stared at him strangely and said.

"Yeah, we have beer, wine, soda and juice." Syaoran looked at Wei and then said.

"We'll have two of these." He said pointing to two empty beer cups on the table. Sakura placed a fake smile on her face and said.

"That would be two beers. I'll be back in a minute." And then she walked away.

Two hrs later 

Syaoran gulped down the last of his drink and stared at Sakura through the bottom of the glass. Wei looked over at the young prince and asked.

"Would you like some more?" Syaoran placed his glass down and said.

"Sure, what about you Wei?" Wei nodded in agreement. Syaoran untucked his shirt as Wei handed him some money. Syaoran stood up and walked up to Sakura at the bar where she was drying some glasses with a white towel. Syaoran leaned on the counter and said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could suggest something better then what my friend and I have been drinking." Sakura placed the towel on her left shoulder and the glass down. She looked into his amber eyes and said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure how about Toxic. You can taste the five other grins in the drink." Syaoran smiled and said placing the money the counter and said.

"Sure…" As Sakura poured Syaoran two glasses of toxic, he leaned forward and asked.

"Could you take off your top?" Sakura raised an eye brow and said.

"Excuses me?" Syaoran leaned forward and said.

"Just unzip it a bit. I wouldn't say anything" Sakura placed the drinks on the counter and slapped in so hard everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Wei also left his seat and walked up to them to find out what happened. As he reached them he heard Sakura say in a disgusted and pissed tone.

"Pervert." Syaoran just stood there in a shocked tone. Wei looked at Sakura and Syaoran and then said looked at Sakura.

"I'm really sorry miss. My friend here is drunk. I'm going to take him back to our dorm." Sakura ran a hand through her hair and said just as they headed out. "Should know your own limit."

Anthropology class two day later(Monday) 

Sakura walked into class dressed in a pair of jean and blue t-shirt. Her hair pinned back on one side with a white clip. She headed towards on of the lab tables in the front but a girl with black hair to middle of her back got there just as she did and sat down.

"Sorry Kinomoto san." Said the girl whose ruby eyes had a glint of evil in them. Sakura smiled and sat down on the stool across from her. "It's ok Meiling." She then removed her book bag and took out a notebook. As she started to look at her supplies list she heard Meiling say.

"Look at that hottie." She looked up and saw Syaoran walk in. His messy brown hair gelled up and some spots. He wore a dark blue shirt and black cargo pants. On top he also wore a jean jacket. She groaned when she saw him and then glanced at Meiling who had her ruby eyes glued to him.

Syaoran glanced around the room look for a place to seat. He noticed Meiling looking at him and gave her a quick smile. He then noticed an empty seat next to Sakura and walked towards her. Sakura who had returned her attention to her supplies list noticed someone standing above her.

"Is some one sitting here?" Sakura looked up and shook her head. She then turned her attention back to her list. Meiling watched as he sat down and rolled her eyes. She walked over to their station and said looking at Syaoran.

"Why don't you come sit at my station?" Syaoran noticed another guy who just slid into the once empty seat and then turned at looked at her. " I think someone just took it." Meiling spun around and groan when she saw who sat down. She turned and said in a sweet tone. " I guess some other time." And then she walked away.

The professor enter and wrote her name on the board. She then turned and looked at her class. She picked someone to pass out the lab books and then said.

"Welcome to Anthropology 101. I'm Professor Hamasaki. Now I want you all to turn towards the person next to you and introduce yourself." Syaoran turned his head and looked at Sakura who just sat there. He extended his hand and said.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran." Sakura looked up and shook his hand.

"Sakura…" She released it to take the lab book from the guy that was passing them out. Syaoran took his and said.

"Aren't you going to say anything else to me?" Sakura looked at him and said in monotone voice.

"She only said to introduce yourself. She didn't say we had to talk." Syaoran glanced at her and turned to look at his lab book. After a few minutes Hamasaki clapped her hands and in a cheerful voice said.

"Now that you've said hi… I hope you like working with each other because there will be no switching. They will be your permanent lap partners." Upon hearing those words Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand. – Damn it. –

---- ------------ ----------

AN: Sakura hair in this story is the same as the one in the anime just in case you were wondering. Meiling is not related to Syaoran in this story and S&S are 21. Please review and I'll post the next part faster. Until next time,bye!


	2. part2

Thanks for all the reviews. I've edited this since some ppl didn't know what was going on.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world who are looking for their 'prince charming'

------------------- -----------------

"Talk

-thoughts

setting

---------------- ------ ------------

A Real Prince Charming

Part 2

Syaoran headed down the stair where Wei was waiting for him. Once Syaoran had reached him Wei handed him his sunglasses. As they walked away from the building they heard someone call his name. Sakura caught up to them and said with her hand out stretched.

"You left this at the station." Syaoran took the paper from her and said.

"Thanks… Sakura." She gave slight bow towards Wei and started to walk away with her books in one hand and her bags over one shoulder. He handed Wei the paper and said.

"Are you never going to say anything to me?" Sakura turned and looked at him.

"Only when I need too. Other then that no." and then started to walk away. Syaoran pushed up his glasses and said.

"Wait I want to say I'm sorry you know about what happened yesterday. Come to think of it I did learn something from it which is when alcohol in consumed in large amounts we say stupid things." Sakura rested her free hand on the strap of her bag and said

"If that is what you call an apology then I accept. Good day." And then she walked away. Syaoran watched as she disappear in a sea of people and said to Wei.

"Strange girl."

Sakura and Tomoyo'o's dorm 

Tomoyo was flipping through the channels of her tv when Sakura exited her bedroom with a notebook, textbook and pen. She sat down on a cushion and started to write. Tomoyo returned her attention to the television program. After a few groans from Sakura, Tomoyo said.

"I heard from Chiharu who was told by Meiling that you got some cute guy for an Anthropology partner." Sakura tapped her pen against the notebook and answered.

"You mean the pervert at the bar." Tomoyo looked at her friend and said in a shocked tone.

"You mean the one that asked you take off your top?" Sakura nodded in response.

"Yeap what about him?" Tomoyo shrugged as she continued to channel surf.

"Well then I must say he's hot. I heard from Eriol many of the girls in his dorm had stopped by to catch him." Sakura snorted and said.

"If you say so…. I really don't care if he's cute. As long as I don't fail the class I'm fine." Tomoyo was silent and then said. "IF you say so."

Three days later in Anthropology class 

Sakura sat at her sat recording her finding as Meiling walked by. She smirked and leaned towards Sakura and said.

"Looks like he gave up on you." Sakura looked up at her and returned to her work. "What is that you want, Meiling? Your partner is at your station. If you came to borrow the tongs take it." She pushed some hair behind her ear and continued to work. Meiling snatched the tongs off the black surface and headed back to her station.

Syaoran's dorm,11:30am 

Eriol looked up from his computer when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced towards Syaoran sleeping form on the top bunk and shook his head. Wei stopped ironing Syaoran's shirt and was about to answer the door when Eriol said.

"It's open." The door opened with Sakura stand there looking pissed. Her white lab coat and books in one arm and bag over her right shoulder. She looked at Wei and asked.

"Where is he?" Wei glance up at Sakura and said in a cheery tone.

"Kinomoto san, good morning. Would you like something to drink?" She shook her head and walked into the room slamming the door closing. She looked up at Syaoran sleeping form and noticed that he had not stirred.

"Get your ass out of bed!" Shouted Sakura. Syaoran rubbed his eyes opened. After a quick yawn he looked down at Sakura's narrowed eyes. He rubbed his eyes and said.

"Hey, Sakura what are you doing here is early?" Sakura stared at him and said in annoyed tone.

"Early? It's 11:35 in morning and you missed the anthro lap." Syaoran looked at his watch and said in confused tone.

"Was that today?…. must have slipped my mind." He removed his blanket exposing his bear chest. Sakura stared at him for a second and shook her head.

"You think?….. You made me look stupid in class. Not to mention gave Meiling another reason to rub something in my face." Syaoran got off the bed and walked towards her with only his boxers. He took the glass of juice from Wei and said.

"But Meiling isn't my problem. I didn't tell her to piss you off." Sakura who had turned around and glared at Eriol who had snickered was shocked to find Syaoran standing in front of her in his boxers.

"Well she did." – Oh my stars! – "Would you put some pants on?" She said as her eyes widen a bite. She took a step back to stop herself from staring. Syaoran looked down at his somewhat naked form and said.

"What… I'm not totally naked." Sakura just rolled her eyes and said.

"Just make sure you come to class. Then again guy like you that come from a rich family don't need to worry about school or passing your class because if you don't make it you can always get a job at home. Unlike people like me who have to work." Syaoran just stared at her as he drank from his cup.

"Ok but what does that have to do with me." Sakura groaned in frustration and said.

"Guess you're not going to know what it's like to work to achieve things cause you don't have a job." She turned and headed it out but not before saying.

"Bring your gaggles on Monday." And then left the room. Syaoran looked at Wei as he sat down on his chair and said.

"You don't think she meant that… you know about the money and all." Wei continued his ironing and said. "I'm not sure, Syaoran." Syaoran turned and stared at the wooden door and then looked out the window. After a few minutes of silence Eriol said.

"I would have to say she is serious. But Syaoran, I'm very surprised at you?" Syaoran looked at him and asked. "What do you mean? She just came and chewed my head off." Eriol turned his chair and looked at him.

"Sakura has never stepped into a guy's dorm before. She broke up with a guy in high school has never dated anyone ever since, let alone step foot into a guy's dorm. If you got her to step in here I think you might have something she likes about. She gave you that get a job speech for a reason." He then turned and faced his computer.

Syaoran rested his head on his right hand and thought for a moment, staring out the dusty dorm window. – Where can I get a job? – He looked at Wei and asked.

"What do you think about me getting a job?" Wei looked up from his work and said.

"I think it's up to you." Syaoran leaned back in his chair with a now empty glass in his hand. Eriol once again turned his seat around looked at Syaoran.

"You know if you do want a job. I know a place." Syaoran leaned forward with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his face and said.

"Really?" Eriol pushed up his glasses and ran his hand through his blue hair and said

"Yeah, I was suppose to work at 'the spot' this year before I got an internship which got in the way. So I told Frank, who was the head manager that I'd find him a new guy to take my place." Syaoran smiled at the sound of that and said

"I think it might just work. But just as a warning. I really never worked at the bar or deli." Eriol smiled and said.

"It's really easy stuff. If you're good at memorizing things and can wipe a table you'll be fine. I'll take you down there tomorrow since Frank is off today. Besides Sakura said she'd work an extra shift for me." Syaoran nodded his head in agreement and handed Wei his empty cup. He then went into his narrow closet space to find something to wear for his two o'clock class.

Two days later, the spot sometime in the afternoon 

"Hi," said Sakura as she tied her apron around her waist. She smiled at Jenny who was one of the staff she was working with. Just as she was heading towards the deli Jenny brushed her red hair back and said.

"We got this really cute guy working here." Sakura looked at her in shock and said.

"Really? This I've got to see since you're very picky about your guys." Jenny giggled and then grabbed a plastic bin and started to clear one of the tables, while Sakura made her journey towards the Deli section of the bar.

She spotted Syaoran dressed in a gray t shirt and black cargo pant. His hair still messy and was wearing a white apron around his waste. She groaned in annoyance and stormed up to him and said.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran turned his head to the right just as he finished slipping his gloves on and said.

"Hey Sakura, I didn't know you were working this shift?" She groaned and spotted Eriol walking out of the locker room with a box of his personal items. She signaled him to go towards them and then said.

"What is he doing here?" Eriol stared at her in confusion and said after seeing Syaoran stand there.

"He's taking my place since I can't work here and at my internship at the same time." Sakura took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Did Frank say it was ok?" This time Syaoran butted in and said.

"Yeah, He just gave me the job." Sakura turned her attention and noticed a smirk on Eriol's face. She clenched her fist as she looked into his cheery dark blue eyes.

"If you weren't going out with my best friend I would have killed you." Eriol chuckled and said.

"That's good to know I guess." He glanced at his watch then back at the couple standing in front of him. "Well it's getting late I better get going. I have a date with Tomoyo." He started to walk away and as he did he shouted over his shoulder.

"You two behave yourself and get along now." Sakura mumbled something to herself and then turned and looked at him.

"Just stay away from me." Syaoran shrugged as he walked back to the counter. Just then Tomoyo walked in with her math textbook and sat down on one of the stools. She smiled at Syaoran and said.

"Hi, Can I get a diet Coke?" Syaoran wiped his hands on his apron and said.

"One diet coke coming up." He turned around and took a plastic cup. He then looked at the soda machine not sure what to do. He spotted Sakura walking out of the storeroom with a box of straws.

"Sakura can you come over here for a moment?" She sighed and placed the box on the counter next to Tomoyo. Once she got near him she looked at him with a bewilder look. She pushed some of her hair behind her ear as he said.

"How does this work?" He said pointing towards the machine. She sighed taking the plastic cup from him.

"You have got to be joking…." She took the cup and placed it under the ice section and pressed the white button labeled ice. After five cubes fell in she walked over to the section where the diet coke was located. Then pushed the metal bar back with the cup. As she waited for the soda to fill the cup up she said.

"I can't believe you don't know how to use this…"

"Thanks…" He said as she handed him back the cup.

"Yeah…" As Sakura turned to get the box of straws she noticed Tomoyo trying to do her chemistry assignment. Tomoyo looked up at her and asked.

"Think you could help me with this?" Sakura smiled and said as she grabbed onto the box.

"Sorry Tomo, but you know I suck at math…" Syaoran who had returned with drink looked down at the problem. After a few seconds he looked at Tomoyo.

"Here you are… One diet Coke." Tomoyo smiled as she handed him some money. He looked down at the three dollars then walked away to get her change.

"You know he doesn't seem that bad." Tomoyo said sipping her drink through a straw. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Hey you weren't the one who was asked to remove her top. Or had Meiling in her face because someone didn't saw up to class." Sakura said as she refilled the straw holder next to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran as he closed the cash register; then at her textbook.

"While I still think he's not that bad and kind-da cute." Sakura shook her head in response.

"You're going out with Eriol already." Tomoyo have a sly smile as she watched Syaoran return.

"I maybe going out with someone but I'm not dead." With a smile Syaoran handed her back her change.

"Here you go, one dollar." Tomoyo took the money from him and placed it in his pocket. As she returned to her assignment Syaoran said.

"The answer is 129 moles." Tomoyo and Sakura looked at him in shock. Tomoyo finished her calculation and then said.

"How did you know that?" He shrugged and said.

"I was just always good in math." He noticed someone waving their hand and he nodded his head. He turned towards Sakura and Tomoyo who were now hunched over the textbook.

"Well I better get back to work." Both girls just nodded their heads as he walked away.

Middle of Spetember(Thrusday), Sakura and Tomoyo's Dorm 

Tomoyo was working on her art assignment when the door opened and Sakura walked in with a disappointing look on her face. She kicked the door close with her foot and then sat down at yellow coach. Tomoyo moved her feet onto the floor as Sakura placed her bag on the floor, and then leaned her head back.

"I think I'm going to die." Tomoyo looked up from cutting the leg of her pants.

"What happened?" Sakura looked at her from her head on the coach. She then pulled herself up and dug into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper. She handed to Tomoyo and then slumped back on the coach.

Tomoyo unfolded the paper. After looking at she said. "So you got a C on the calculus test." Sakura's head shoot up.

"It's a C! I can't get into law school with a C….. I'm going to die." She slipped the paper back in to Sakura. Then ran her hands through her hair. She watched as Sakura sat there in silence then said.

"Why don't you get a tutor or something?" Sakura looked at her as she returned to cutting the pants legs. A smile soon appeared on her face.

"Tomoyo, that's a great idea…and I think I know who to ask." Tomoyo looked up once more and said. "That's good…"

Monday, Anthropology class 

Sakura had been glancing at Syaoran through her gaggles. She watched as he measured the bone lying on the counter. "36 inches." Syaoran said as he glanced at Sakura who wrote down what he just told her. After a few minutes Sakura looked up and handed him the marker. He took it and slid the black and gray bone towards her.

"Syaoran, you know when you told Tomoyo the answer to her chemistry assignment." She said as she adjusted her glasses while Syaoran repositioned himself on his stool.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura leaned closer towards the bone as she said

"I just wanted to say that was really nice of you." Syaoran gave a small smile as his amber eyes moved to the next page of the lab worksheet.

"Thank you for that compliment." Sakura nodded her head then asked.

"Are you just as good in Calculus? Because I'm taking a class in calculus" Syaoran looked up as he rested the papers on his lap.

"Oh, well, I'm pretty good at it… and yes.." Sakura stopped dusting a blue powder on the bone and looked at him.

"Yes what?" Syaoran shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry I thought you were asking me for help." Sakura gave a giggle and said.

"No, I wasn't asking you for help. I was just wondering."

"Oh, then I must have read it wrong because it sounded to me like you were asking for my help." He said as he placed the papers back on top of the lab station. After a few seconds Sakura placed the strainer down and turned to look at him.

"Fine, I give up…" Syaoran who was looking down at his work gave a quick smirk and looked up at Sakura with a straight face. " Yes, I'm asking you if you could help me with my Calculus work." Syaoran tapped his pen against the counter and said.

"I'll help you with Calculus if you would help me with something personal." Sakura was silent – I don't see why don't… if can't be that bad… and if it is I'll just slap or kick him. – Syaoran looked into her cloudy green eyes waiting answer as she gently bit her lower lip. After a few more minutes she said.

"Ok, I'll help you." Syaoran smiled as he turned to work. "Good then meet me at my place on Sunday." Sakura just nodded her head when she heard the last part. – At his place!? Now what have I done. –

----------- ------------

AN: There you have it part 2 of A Real Prince Charming…Oh yeah, Eriol and Syaoran are not related in this story! There is more to come so don't forget to review. And if you haven't seen _The Prince and Me_, you should. It's really cute. Thanks once again for all the reviews. Until next time, bye!


	3. part3

Thanks for all the reviews.. Didn't think I'd get so many. Story starts on Sunday.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world who are looking for their 'prince charming'.

--------------------- ------------------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

--------------------------- ---------------- --

A Real Prince Charming

Part 3

Sakura stared at the number on the door in front of her, which read 321 She looked down at the outfit she was wearing which was a pair of dark blue jean and a yellow cotton shirt. Her hair was pined back on both sides with two small pink butterfly clips. She adjusted her bag on her right shoulder one last time before knocking on the door.

The door within a few seconds with Syaoran standing at the door dressed in a black shirt and black jeans. To add color he had on a faded blue jean jacket. He smiled and said as he opened the door wider.

" Come on in." Sakura nodded as she adjusted her bag and stepped into the room. She looked around the room and noticed that it was pretty clean. She smiled as she sat down on Eriol chair. – Must be Wei's doing – Syaoran's voice brought her back to reality. Her head snapped in his direction.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm fine… Uhh-mm, where are Eriol and Wei?" She asked as he headed towards his closet. He turned his head and said.

"Eriol had to go to work and Wei went to pick up something's for me." Sakura removed her bag on to her lap as she waited for him.

"Just give me a minute and then we can get going." Sakura nodded and said as she leafed through a magazine that was on the coffee table..

"Ok." A few minutes later Syaoran turned around with large plastic bin of clothes under his right arm. She looked up at him when he said her name. She noticed that bin and looked at him placing the magazine down. She placed her bag across her shoulder and stood up.

"I thought you said you were going to help me with calculus?" Syaoran smiled and nodded as he opened the door so they could leave. He locked the door and as they were heading down the stairs said.

"I will; don't worry. But we still have to do what I need done." She moved aside as a girl walked passed them up the stair. "And what does what I have to help you with, do with your dirty clothes?" They reached the first floor and exited the building as he answered her question.

"It has everything to with it." She still looked at him confused. He chuckled and said.

"I need you to teach me how to wash my clothes. Wei went to get the stuff I needed" Sakura sighed in relief. – That was close. Just help his learn to wash his clothes. I can manage that. –

Three hrs later at TU's laundry 

"Ok, what about these?" He said holding up a pair of gray socks. She pointed at that them and said in a cheery tone. "Cold, cold…" Syaoran nodded and throw them in to the washing machine filled with cold water. He reached into his pocket for his washing machine card and swiped it through for the hot and cold.

He turned around to find Sakura leaning against a table with a book in her hand. He walked over to her and asked as he leaned against the table. "What are you reading?" She looked up and shrugged.

"Some book about a prince who runs away from his duties as king." He nodded in response as he read one of the posters taped up on the yellow wall.

"Is it for calculus class?" He asked with a smile on his face. Sakura looked up and gently hit him in the arm with book.

"No for English class." She said with a smile on her face. He looked at her and started to laugh. After a few minutes started to read again. She looked up and found Syaoran looking at her. She closed the book and asked as she ran against her cheek.

"Is there something one my face?" He shook his head and leaned towards her. He gently placed a lock of silky amber hair behind her ear. Her sparkling green eyes followed his amber orbs as he started to lean closer to her. – Oh my stars! He's going to kiss me. What am I going to do?! –

Just as their lips were a centimeter he backed away. He ran his hands through his hair while Sakura quickly turned her head to the side. "Sorry about that." He said as she hopped onto the table in back of them. She gave a quick smile and said.

"It's alright…. We just got caught in the moment." She placed her book next to her and said. "You know I never got to thank you for helping me with Calculus. So thank you." He returned his gaze to the poster he was reading earlier.

"You're welcome. But I should be thing one thanking you. If you didn't come along and help me with my clothes I don't think I'd have anything to wear for two weeks." He said with a smile.

"What about Wei? He's always helping you, liking getting you bleach and all that?" Syaoran was silent for a moment and then said.

"Wei, no.. He's too busy with he's work.. I had to beg him to help me get the stuff" He turned his head quickly catching a glimpse of her. She was looking out the large window with the letters TU printed on it.

"Really then why is he always following you around?" His head snapped in her direction and looked out the window also. He followed her gaze and spotted Wei drinking coffee outside at the café next to them. Without looking at him she said.

"He's sitting right there. If he isn't following you than what is he doing? Because if you ask me he looks like he's following you?" She gazed down at him as she sat Indian style on the table with her book in her lap.

He turned his head around and then said. " Not really sure what he's doing here?" Sakura looked at him and said. "Come on I'm not that stupid, who's he really?" Syaoran sighed and looked at her.

"Ok, I'll tell you but you promise not to laugh?" She nodded her head. Then leaned forward to listen intently. She watched as he took a deep breath.

"Wei, is a friend of the family and we just happened to bump into each other." He turned his heard and stared in to her sparkling green eyes. "You satisfied now?" Sakura placed her hand under her chin and pretended to think really hard. After a few minutes she broke into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah.. I guess…" Syaoran noticed that it was time for him to add the fabric softener so he went back to his basket and took the box of fabric softener. As he pouring the softener in the machines Sakura sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura swung her legs edge of the table before answering him.

"I can't believe I have to read a story about some guy runs away from his duties. I mean come on…. Would the Prince of China run away from his duties?" Syaoran placed the box of fabric softener in his plastic bin and the close the tops of the machine.

"Well being King is a pretty scary. If I was the prince of China I would want to get far way as I can." He said walking back to her. He ran his hand through his hair as Sakura hopped down and then leaned against the table once more.

"But why would you run if you could have everything and anything when ever you wanted." Syaoran took a deep breath. – I wish it were as simple as it look… Then maybe I wouldn't be there right now. – Sakura released one of her butterfly clips and fixed her hair before putting it back.

"There is more to the fancy clothes… There are rules…. Everyone's future is planed out. There is no getting out of it and if you wanted to, the only way to go somewhere else." He said in a serious tone, which cause Sakura to look at him. She blinked as he ran his hands through his hair on last time before smiling and said.

"Sorry about that. Must have gone over board." She smiled and shook her head.

"No, It was my fault. I guess being royalty isn't as glamorous as it seems." He noticed a fat black and white cat sitting on top of one of dryer.

"Nothing is always what it seem. But there is something that is." Sakura placed her book back into her bag and asked.

"And what is that something?" He removed his amber eyes from the cat and looked at her.

"Love" She tilted her head to the right. "Love?" He returned his gaze to the cat.

"Love is like a road. There might be blocks in the road but all it can do is delay it for a while " She thought about what he just said. She started to giggle when a fly started to fly around the cat and he started to swipe it away with it's front paws. Syaoran also started to laugh when he saw her trying to contain her giggles, but it didn't work because she started to laugh hysterically.

Opposite side of the street at the same time 

Meiling was walking on the street with her best friend dressed on in a dark blue mini skirt and yellow tank top. Her long black her was pulled into a tight bun. Her eyes were also hidden behind a pair of dark sunglass. They were heading to the ice cream parlor when her friend stopped in her track. Meiling glanced at her friend who was wearing a pair of faded jean and blue shirt.

"Lemai why did you stop?" Her friend stared at the window were Sakura and Syaoran were standing and laughing. She turned and looked at her.

"Is Syaoran a guy who has brown hair about 6 feet and has these dreamy amber eyes?" asked Lemai in a absent mindlessly tone. Meiling nodded her head.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lemai turned her head as she pointed towards them. Meiling followed the finger and started to grip Lemai's arm, digging her fingers nails into her friends arm.

"I see now, why he said he couldn't go with to the movies." Lemai released her arm from her grip and then said.

"But I thought you said that Kinomoto san was always hanging around him?" Meiling head snapped in her directions causing her to notice sparks of flame in her eyes.

"She must have some how talked him into going with her to the laundry mat." She took a deep breath before she continued. "Which is a stupid place to hang out. Let along go on date." Meiling said angrily as she watched as they laughed.

"You know 'The Spot' is throwing a party called 'Winter getaway' this coming Friday. Why don't you ask Syaoran to go? I heard that one of the guys at Delta Delta was throwing the party. They started to hand out fliers today." Lemai reached into her coat pocket for the flier. She opened up the blue paper and handed to her friend.

"I think that's just want I'll do. There is no way I'm going to let Kinomoto win. I saw him first and he will be mind." She said as she read the flier. Leimai nodded her head in agreement. Meiling placed the flier in her pocket and then started their journey to the ice cream parlor again.

Tuesday, 11pm, The Spot

Syaoran sighed as he finished wiping the last table. He tossed the dirty rag into a blue bin which contained dirty water. He stood up and stretched out his back. He decided to see if Sakura had finished drying the beer glass so turned and around to her mopping the floor.

She was using the mop as a dance partner and was moving to beat of Britney Spear's song 'Sometime'. He could help but smirk as he watched her mop the floor. His amber eyes continued to follow her as she started to mop near the stools by the bar.

"Hey Syaoran I need you to go spray down the mates." Said Frank as Syaoran turned his head to look at him. He nodded his head and said.

"I'll go right now." He took one more look at Sakura, before grabbing his bin and walking behind the bar counter to empty out the water and ringing the rag out.

Outside 'The Spot' half an hr later 

Wei leaned against the building watching Syaoran hover over the rubber green mat with holes spraying it down. He pushed up his glasses as he watched. He glanced at his watch then turned his attention back to Syaoran.

"Sir, are you sure that you don't need my help?" Syaoran looked at and said.

"I'm sure Wei. I should be done in a few minutes." He then turned his attention back to his job. Just then Sakura was walking passed them on the bridge. She stopped walking and leaned on the railing.

"Hey, Syaoran." She said as she pushed back some of her hair behind her ear. Syaoran looked up and smiled.

"Hey yourself, getting off of work." – What a stupid question to ask. Of coarse she is. She works with you. – Sakura smiled and tugged on her coat.

"Yeah, I'm heading in for the night. I just wanted to say you did a pretty good job night at the bar." He placed the mat down along with the holes and walked towards her. With a chuckle he said

"Well if spilling a few beers and getting four people's drinks mixed up, along with spraying myself with soda, a good job; then I guess it is?" She her eyes squinted as she giggled.

"It was your first day at the bar. I'm sure you'll get better at it." He nodded his head as his amber eyes looked into her sparkling green ones. There was a moment of silence between them before anyone of them said anything. She ran her hand through her hair as light breeze blows pass them.

"Well good night. I'll see you Thursday at Anthropology lab." She turned to head off the bridge when Syaoran jogged up a couple of steps to catch her.

"Hey Sakura." She stopped and looked at him. "You know that party that's taking place at The Spot on Friday." She nodded her head in response while he took a deep breath. "Well I was wondering of you would like to join me since we don't have to work on that day." She started to giggled and said.

"Join you?" Syaoran gave an uneasy laugh and poked at his gloves.

"What I meant was would you like to go with me? You know just to have drinks and hang out. Nothing really special." He said looking up at her and he tugged on the tips of his gloves. Sakura meanwhile chewed on her bottom lip thinking about how to answer him.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran. I would love too but I promised Tomoyo that we'd have this Girls Night only things. You know with popcorn and a couple of chick flicks." He averted his gaze for a moment and then said looked at her again.

"Oh, then. It's all right. Maybe some other time." She nodded as she tapped her figures against the railing.

"Yeah, maybe some other time." She shoved her hands in to her coat pocket and headed towards her dorm; leaving Syaoran standing there staring as she walked away.

"I'm sorry, sir. It looks like you just got rejected. But I wouldn't pay much attention to that." Syaoran looked down at his rubber gloves and then at Wei, as he headed back to his rubber mat.

"What are you talking about?" Wei looked at Syaoran and then said.

"Well you know Sir your future has been all planed out. The chance you have with Kinomoto san is very slim." Syaoran shrugged as she bent down to holes down the mat.

"She may not be royalty but it doesn't mean I shouldn't be with her." He said with his eyes glued to the mat. Wei bent down next to him and said.

"That maybe true sir but you know as much as I do. We can't change the rules." Syaoran just continued to holes down the mat. Wei took a deep breath and then stood up again. As he straightens his sweater he said.

"I'm just reminding you, Sir." Syaoran sighed and wiggled the mat. He stood up and went to turn off the water. As he was turning it off he said just loud enough of Wei to here.

"I know, Wei. As much as I hate to admit it, I know my duties…."

Thursday, (same wk) Anthropology Lab 

Sakura handed Syaoran a brush so he does dust off the sand while she recorded their earlier findings. As Syaoran was gently lifted the bone he felt some on hover over the workstation. He looked up to find himself looking at Meiling's smiling face. Her hair been braided and her white lab coat open to reveal that she was wearing a low v-neck shirt. She leaned forward as she looked into his amber eyes with her ruby ones.

"Hi," He said as he noticed her strong perfume, which caused Sakura to sneeze a couple of time.

"Hi.." Her hand moved towards his like she was trying to touch when Sakura said sweet but firm tone.

"Is there something we can help you with? If there isn't than could you head back to your station so we could finish our work." Meiling turned her head and glared at her. – Like I'd get scared with that look.- Sakura looked at her as she quickly picked up a bottle of quartz stone.

"I was wondering if I could borrow this because we couldn't find out bottle and we need it to weight the head." Sakura smiled sweet and said.

"Sure go ahead. We'd need with it anyway." She then turned her attention back to her lab sheets. Syaoran was about to continue what he was doing when Meiling turned and looked at him.

"Syaoran, I was wondering…" He looked up at her and said.

"Yeah…" She smiled once more before continuing.

"You know what party at The Spot on Friday…." He nodded his head. "Well I wondering if you'd like to go with me that is, if you have nothing to do." He was silent for a moment and then said.

"I'm sorry Meiling… I can't go with you because I've already asked Sakura to go with me and she said yes." Upon hearing that Sakura head shot up and she turned and looked at him along with Meiling.

----------------- --------------

AN: There you have it part 3 of A Real Prince Charming. Hope you all liked this chapter and keep the reviews coming… The more people review the faster I post the chapter. Until next time, bye!


	4. part4

Thanks for all the review. Thanks Marii for your help.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

-------------- ------------------

"talk

-thoughts

setting

----------------------- ----------

A Real Prince Charming

Part 4

Meiling looked at Syaoran and then at Sakura in silence. After a few minutes Sakura smiled and said. "Yeah, I'm sorry Meiling but Syaoran already asked me at work on Tuesday. I can't say no to him could I?" Meiling regained her bearing and said.

"I guess not…" She looked down at the bottle of quartz and then back at Syaoran.

"I guess, I was a little too late. Maybe some other time." She said with a smile on her face as she griped the bottle of quartz

"Yeah, Some other time." He said repeating what she just said as he felt Sakura glaring eyes drill a hole on his lab coat. . As she walked any Sakura continued to stare at him with a glaring.

"What?" He whispers as he turned his attention back to the bone in front of him.

"We'll talk about this later, mister." She said glaring at him.

"But I don't do anything." He whispered back trying to contain his smile. She just continued to stare at him.

"We'll talk about this later." She said firmly with a hiss, while he just gave her an innocent look. When she finally turned her attention back to her work he smiled and looked at her serious face before returning to his work.

Outside the science building 11:15 am 

Sakura hurried down the last three stone steps that lead on the sidewalk looking for Syaoran since he left the room even before she got up from her seat. Her green eyes scanned the other students walking in and out of building but she did not see him. She spotted Wei standing under a tree with button down shirt, gray pants and Syaoran's bag in his hand. She walked up to him and asked.

"Wei have you seen Syaoran?" Wei smiled at her and said.

"Syaoran said to wait for him here. He said he'd be right back, something about buying forgiveness." He looked at her with a straight face. She sighed and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Her bag was in her right hand as she stared at the ground. Then when she looked up she was surprised to see a strawberry pop stickle stick in front of her. Her eyes traveled up the arm to see whom it belonged and said when she saw who it was.

"If you think that's going to get me to forgive you for using me you've got to be joking." She said as she took the pop stickle from Syaoran who stood in front of her with his sunglasses on. As she started to suck on the pop stickle he removed something that he was hiding behind his back which was a teddy bear shaped balloon with a red heart in the middle. On the heart it read 'I'm sorry'.

Sakura removed the pop stickle from her mouth and started to laugh. Syaoran looked down at it.

"Something wrong with it? I even asked the guy in write it in English incase it don't look right in Japanese." She shook her head in response.

"No, nothing is wrong with it…. I just thought this is something you would do for a high school girlfriend." Syaoran handed the balloon to her and pushed his glasses up. He walked towards her and leaned against the tree truck next to her.

"Well I would have gotten you a necklace or something but since I'm working at the college hangout of minimum wage this was all I could come up with." He said looking at her. She smiled as she took a few slicks of the sweet treat. After a few minutes of silence she said.

"You could have gotten me a stuff animal or a plastic ring or something." She said looking at him. "I'm sure you could have afforded that." Syaoran turned to his left and said.

"I'll remember that next time…." He gave her a sly smile, which just made her shake her head. She tossed the stick in the trashcan a few feet away, landing it in perfectly.

"Next time? I don't think there will be another next time. But since you looked so dispirit when Meiling asked you," She paused for a moment looking at him. Then with a smile she said, "then I'll go with you this time. But it's the last time." She said with a firm tone. He nodded is head like a little child. She patted his head started to walk away.

She walked about a feet away from him with her bag over one shoulder and her lab coat resting on her right arm; when she turned around and smiled at him.

"Pick me up at 7 o'clock on Friday… Don't be late…." She shouted at him. He headed his head and shouted back.

"I won't; don't worry…." She giggled causing her eyes to light up and then walked away. Syaoran watched once again as she disappeared into the sea of people. Wei walked up to him and said.

"Looks like you got yourself a date sir." Syaoran turned and looked at him. He ran his hands through his hair and said as he turns and looked at the crowd of people.

"Yeah, I think I just got myself a date." Wei helped Syaoran remove his white lab coat before Syaoran said.

"Let's go… I have work to do before the weekend." Wei slipped his sunglasses on before following Syaoran towards the library.

Friday, Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm 

The door to Sakura room up and she stepped out dressed in a black shit with a v-neck collar. It had bell shaped wavy sleeves. To match she had on a black ankle length skirt with a few cherry blossoms printed on it. She was looping cluster of stars, which hung from silver string, through her right ear when Tomoyo looked up from her textbook on the rug in front of the tv.

"That's what you're going to wear?" Tomoyo ask as Sakura looped the other earring through her left ear.

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"There is nothing really wrong with. I just thought you'd get a little more dress up." Tomoyo said as Sakura walked over the shoes rack by the door. She kneeled down looking for a pair of silver shoes while answering.

"Tomoyo it's only a party. Besides I'm just going there to help out a friend." She fastened the shoes to her feet and stood put Tomoyo shook her head once again.

"Now it's friend. When two weeks ago it was still 'the pervert'… no more like after that little study group, which I think you did more than just study." She said in sly tone. Sakura rolled her green eyes and she walked back in to her room to apply lip-gloss.

"All we did was talk, study and help him with his laundry… and ok, I might have been wrong… Syaoran's not that bad…." Tomoyo chuckled as she returned her attention to her textbook and said.

"What ever you say… All I'm saying is that I think there is something going on between the two if you." Sakura just sighed and headed towards the door when there was a knock.

"Hi" she said when she saw Syaoran standing there in a dark blue button down shirt and kaki pants. His brown hair was gelled up in the front and in his hands where a bouquet of white lilies.

"Hi these are for you." She took it from and took in its faint scent. Tomoyo walked up to them and took them from her after saying hi to Syaoran. Syaoran shoved his hands into his pocket and asked.

"Ready to go?…" Sakura nodded as she stepped through the doorway. Just as she turned to closed the door Tomoyo was standing there with a smile on her face. "Have fun guys." Sakura nodded and mouth towards her.

"It's not a date…." Tomoyo just smiled as they walked away, shaking her head.

The Spot, 10pm 

"So you have 2 older sister and one younger one." Sakura said with her arms around his neck while they slowed danced. Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, being the man of the house is ok.. but stressful."

"I can imagine…. since I have a dad and a pest of an older brother." Syaoran smiled as he looked into her eyes from the dimmed lights.

"So I take it, being the princess has its perks?" She giggled and said.

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm sure your little sister feels the same. Since she has a caring older brother." He smiled once more upon hearing that. – You have no idea… -

The song ended and Sakura removed his hands from around his neck. She smiled and said pushing some of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the dance.." He smiled and said as they head back to their table.

"No problem… I enjoyed that dance too…" After a few minutes of silence between the two if them he cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She nodded her head as placed some of her hair back behind her ear once more.

"Sure, uhh, can you get me the beer in the can?" He nodded and walked away. While Sakura was looking around the dimly glowing college hang out she noticed someone walking towards her. She took a deep breath and let out slowly when she finally saw whom it was. Meiling was dressed in a plum Chinese style mini dress. Her black hair was pulled in a bun and held on place with gray sparkling chopstick shaped clips.

"Where's you date?" Asked Meiling sitting down on Syaoran's seat. She was silent for a moment but then said.

"He went to get me a drink. Where's you're date?" Meiling smiled and then said.

"I don't come with a date…. Was hoping to ask Syaoran for a dance…. I'm sure he'll love to dance with me." She smirked at Sakura who just smiled at her and said.

"Look……" But before Sakura could even continue Syaoran stood next to Meiling looking at Sakura with two cans of beer in each hand. He smiled and said.

"If I knew Meiling was going to be here I would have gotten one for her." He said Sakura stood up and the can from him just as he was about to say something. But instead Meiling took the can from her and smiled.

"Why don't I just take this one so you can get her another one." She popped the can open and the liquid sprayed all over her face, outfit and ran down her leg. Meiling stood there wiping the beer off. Sakura and Syaoran took a step back and started to snicker.

"I was going to tell Sakura not to open it since I dropped it one the floor and it might have exploded on her outfit." He said with a straight face. Meiling glared at her and then hissed.

"Very funny Kinomto." Sakura looked at her wilder. Meiling groaned in frustration and then stormed pass her. Sakura moved aside just as she past. Once she was out of sight Sakura and Syaoran started to burst out laughing.

They placed their seat on the dry side of the table and sat down; once Syaoran returned once more with another can of beer. They both popped it open and took a sip. After a few minutes Sakura started to giggle looking down in to her drink. She glanced at Syaoran who was also chuckled.

"That was really funny. Did you really drop the can of beer on the floor?" She asked while he was wiping his mouth with a napkin. Afterward, he looked at her and said.

"No, I saw her walk over to you and had a feeling that she might be bugging you. So I shook the can before I brought it over to you. I knew that I'd be able to stop you before you opened it so I wasn't worried." She smiled and said as she watched the other people around her talk and dance.

"What's the deal between the both of you?" He asked as he placed is can on the table. Sakura who was still staring at her drink shrugged her shoulder.

"Not really sure what happened to us. But it's a pretty long story maybe I'll tell you some time." She said looking at him. He nodded and then stood up. With his hand out towards her he asked.

"Would you care to dance?" She giggled, placing her drink on the table.

"I'd love too…" She placed her hand into his and they walked on to dance floor.

Calculus Class, Middle of November 

Professor Snoeas who was an old lady with silver white hair and dressed in a gray dress walked to the front of the class. She looked down at the papers in her hand then back at her students. After a few minutes she said as she started to pass out the papers in her hand.

"Some of you did better on this test, while others did worst. But what I want to tell you is not to give up. This was only your mid-term. You guys still have the final. I suggest you use the vacation to study." Her last sentence landing her in front of Sakura's desk whom was nervously tapping her pen on her desk.

Snoeas looked at her and smiled. She placed her test face down and watched as Sakura just stare at it. " I think you might want to look at it." Sakura glanced at her and then at the paper. Slowly her hands moved towards the paper and she lifted up enough so she could read the grade.

"Oh my god…." Whispered Sakura as she stared at the red mark on the paper. She looked at Snoeas who just nodded her head and continued to return the rest of the test. She returned her gaze back on to the test and smiled. – I have got to tell Syaoran. - She looked at her watch. – 1:35…. Class ends in ten minutes… he should be at the spot working….. I can't wait to tell him. –

The Spot, 1:50pm 

Sakura rushed in to The Spot with her coat flying behind her and her bag hanging from one shoulder. She stopped at the counter where Eriol was sitting sipping his coffee. She smiled at him and said in a cherry, excited tone.

"Hey, isn't the weather great? I can't believe it is." Eriol just shook his head.

"I take it you just got your test back." She nodded excited. Eriol noticed the paper in her hand and asked.

"So what did you get?" Sakura smiled and said.

"Not until I tell Syaoran, where is he?" Eriol pointed to the juice machines a few feet away from them. Syaoran was standing in front of it with trying to fix it. Sakura smiled and hopped over the counter. She noticed his trying to get the buttons to work.

"The buttons busted again?" Syaoran looked to his right and fond Sakura standing next to him wearing a sparking purple tank top and black jeans. Her sunglasses resting on the crown of her head. He also noticed a piece of paper in her left hand,.

"Yeah, it's the second time today…." Sakura nodded as he turned his attention to his work. She unrolled her test and showed it to him. "Look I got a A…" He smiled as he looked at her.

"That's great…. Really, it's really good." She smiled and placed it on her pocket.

"So what did you get?" He looked up after he pressed the button twice.

"I got… an A…" He groaned and looked into the juice counter.

"Wow, that's excellent." All of the sudden the juice sprayed all over the place. Sakura quickly grabbed the rag on the shelve under the counter. She kneeled down and helped him.

"I guess.. The food business isn't something for me is it?" He said as he also took a rag to mop of the spill

"I guess not… but you're good at other things. So if you're not good at this, you'll find something else." She said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess, you're right." He smiled while kneeling on the floor. – But it's better then what I'll have to do when I get home. This is something I'll never forget. –

Twenty minutes later 

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura where sitting at the counter opposite of where Syaoran was managing the counter. Sakura took a sip of her orange soda when Tomoyo leaned towards her and looked at her.

"Why don't you invite him home for the break?" Sakura released the straw from her mouth and said.

"I can't; what if he's busy?" Tomoyo sighed and seat up in her seat. She leaned towards the counter and asked Syaoran who finally got the buttons on the juice machine to work and said over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Tomoyo smiled as she asked.

"Are you going any where this break?"

"No, I think I'm just going to stay here…." She leaned back towards Sakura and whispered.

"Now you know that he's not going anywhere, why don't you ask him?" Sakura shook her head and said.

"No…. " Tomoyo shrugged and then turned her attention to her drink which was a chocolate milkshake. After a few minute she smile with an evil glint in her asked she leaned towards Sakura again.

"Then you won't mind me asking him to my place right?" Sakura shook her head in response.

"Go right ahead. I'm sure Eriol wouldn't mind sharing his girlfriend." Tomoyo smiled swaying her finger from side to side.

"I head invite him over. Not drool all over him.. and since you don't mind I'm going to ask him." She once again leaned towards the counter as Syaoran walked towards them to wipe the counter down.

"Syaoran," He looked up at her " I was wondering if…." But before she could continue Sakura looked up and asked. "you would like to spend this break with me and my family?" Tomoyo glanced at each other with a smile on their face.

Syaoran stopped wiping the table and said with a smile on his face. "I would like that…..a lot… thanks for asking." She gave him a sweet smile and said. "You're welcome." – Oh my god what have I done….Syaoran is going to spend one week at my house… we will be sleeping under one roof. This is going to be a long break.-

---------- ----------

AN: There you have it….. I hope you liked it…. Please keep the reviews coming. Until next time, bye!


	5. part5

Here is part 5… Enjoy and thanks for all the reviews.

Note: Story starts off at the beginning of their holiday break.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 5

Syaoran exited his dorm and spotted Sakura sitting on a brick wall, which lined the stairs that lead to the street. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and pink peak coat. Her hair was clipped on both sides with plain blue clips. He smiled and walked up to her placing his bag on the ground next to her and said standing in front of her.

"So where's Tomoyo and Eriol?" Sakura looked out on to the street then back at him and said.

" Tomoyo said she had to go get the car with Eriol. Something about not letting Yoko san get too close to him." Syaoran could not help but chuckle at that statement. After a few more minutes of talking Sakura hopped off the wall. Syaoran grabbed their bags off the ground and followed her towards the car.

"Ready to head home?" Asked Eriol leaning out the driver seat window. Sakura leaned towards him as Tomoyo helped Syaoran put the luggage into the truck.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said with a smile on her face and then headed into the backseat with Syaoran.

Tomoeda, 12:34am

Eriol's blue BWM pulled up in front of Sakura's house. Syaoran unbuckled himself and jogged over to Sakura's side of the car to help her out while Tomoyo walked in to the truck and took their luggage out.

Once Sakura and Syaoran stepped out Eriol and Tomoyo waved good-bye. Sakura took a deep breath. – Here goes nothing… - She turned towards Syaoran and said.

"Let's go inside." Just as they walked up to the walk-way her father walked out dressed in a shirt and jeans. He walked up to Sakura and hugged her. After a few minutes they parted. Sakura stood next to her father and said.

"Daddy I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Syaoran." Syaoran extended his hand; with a smile on his face and firm grip he said.

"Kinomoto san, it's nice to meet you." Her father smiled and said.

"The same goes for me. You know it's the first time Sakura has brought home a guy. So I was very surprised when she called and said she was bringing home a guy this break." Sakura looked up at her Fujitaka and hissed.

"Daddy,…." Fujitaka looked at her and said.

"All right….. Why don't we go inside?… Lunch is almost ready." Syaoran once again picked up the luggage and followed the two inside. While they were heading towards the door Fujitaka said.

"I hope you like fried chicken." Syaoran smiled as he heal the door open.

"Fried Chicken is good…. I love that…" And then closed the door as they stepped inside.

Sakura's room

Sakura pushed open the door to her room. Syaoran and Sakura stood there for a moment and then walked in to her room. She turned to look at him and said as she removed her sunglasses. "You can put them over there." She pointed to the spot near her desk. Syaoran nodded and did as he was told.

While Sakura was looking at her self in mirror as she removed her earring, Syaoran around her room and noticed a world map above her bed. He noticed a few pins on it. It was green and white. – New York, Cali, Shanghai, France….. – He turned and looked at Sakura.

"What's with all the pin on the map?" She glanced at him through the reflection of the mirror and said.

"The ones in green are the ones are the places that I went to, since my father is an archeologist I've have been to a couple of places. The ones in white are the places that I want to go." Syaoran turned and sat down on her bed.

"While there are sure lots of places that you want to go." Sakura turned away from the mirror and walked towards him and sat down on next to him on the bed.

"They might be but we only live once. Don't you have places you want to go?" She said picking up a stuff rabbit sitting on her pillow.

"Yeah, but the places I've been too was because of my mothers job. Besides once I return home I'll have to go into the family business." Sakura looked down at the rabbit.

"That's too bad…. You don't get to say no." Syaoran watched as she fiddled the rabbits ear.

"No ones really said no…. in my family since we've always known what was in store for us." Sakura looked up at him and asked.

"So was going to Tokyo U part of your plan?" Syaoran looked at her as he leaned towards her and said.

"No, but I don't regret anything that has happened since I've been here. Even meeting you." Sakura looked up at him and stared into his amber eyes. He started to lean towards her when there was a knock on the door. He moved his head back then stood up and placed his hands on his waist.

"You must be Syaoran. I'm Touya…. I wanted to tell you that the guest room has been set up. " Syaoran nodded his head.

"Thanks… I'll move my things in soon." Touya nodded and then said leaning against the door.

"Oh yeah, dad wanted me to tell you guys that lunch is ready." Sakura smiled as she placed her rabbit back on her pillow. She stood up and said removing her clips from her hair.

"We'll be there soon." Touya nodded looking at Syaoran then turned to leave. After he had left Syaoran turned and picked up his bag and coat. He walked towards the door and then turned to say.

"I'll see you down stairs." She just nodded in response.

Kitchen 1:23pm

"So Syaoran how did you meet my sister?" Asked Touya as he was pouring himself a glass of milk. Syaoran swallowed his piece of chicken and said.

"We met at the place where Sakura works." He said looked at her as she smiled back at him.

"That's nice…. What's your relationship with her?" Touya stared at Syaoran was a serious face. Sakura glared at her brother from across the table. "Onii-chan….." Touya looked at Sakura and said.

"What? I just want to get to know your friend." Syaoran placed his hand on her arm and said.

"It's alright, Sakura…." He turned towards Touya and said. "We're just friends. My family lives in Hong Kong…. So Sakura thought I'd like to spend my break with you guys. That's all, nothing really special." Syaoran continued on his food while Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

After a few minutes Fujitaka looked up from his plate and said. " So I take it, you'll be joining us in our towns Winter Contest." Syaoran looked up placing his fork and knif down.

"Winter Contest." Sakura turned and looked at him after she swallowed the milk in her mouth.

"Yeah, our town as a celebration for the holiday we have a winter contest. There are 12 booths where groups of two try to solve the riddle. The prize is a jar of Cherry blossoms made out of ruby and pink stone." Syaoran smiled at the sound of that.

"That sounds like a lot of fun….. Did you ever win?" Sakura thought for a moment while chewing and then said.

"Well no…. I never really made it through all the riddles." Fujitaka smiled at the two them and said after he had pushed his plate aside.

"This year, your brother is going to manage one of the booths." Sakura looked at Touya and said in a surprised tone.

"But I thought you'd help with the decoration?" Touya shrugged his shoulders as he finished off his mash potatoes and then wiped his mouth.

"I still am but I want to leave early tonight, so I said I'd manage one of the booths. That remains me Dad Yuki call and said to remain you to bring the string of lights and that they start decorating at 6pm tonight." Fujikata smiled and said.

"Don't worry I'll be there." Syaoran meanwhile was staring at his drink. He looked up at Fujikata and asked.

"Can I help with the decorations?" Sakura turned her head and quickly said.

"You know you don't have too… It's kind of boring." Fujikata smile widen as he said.

"Sakura, he can help if he wants. We don't mind. The more help we get the less time we'll have to stay there." Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"Besides I don't mind helping out…. Are you coming with us tonight?" Sakura was silent for a moment as she noticed snickering from across the table. Touya stopped and was about to say something when Sakura said quickly. "Sure, I'll help ……" Fujikata glanced at his daughter and said in a worried tone. "You don't have to help tonight… You can help in the afternoon." Sakura stared at her father and said in a sweet but deadly tone. "Don't worry about it… I'll help out tonight and tomorrow. I'll manage." – Great… now I have to do it at night… I hope no ghost come out….. –

She looked at Syaoran was had finished off his milk and asked hoping to change the subject. "Would you like more milk?" Syaoran smiled as he started on his mash potatoes. "Sure." Sakura smiled and poured him a glass of milk.

Town square, 7:30pm

Fujikata was helping with the booths when someone said. "Is that Sakura sitting at the fountain with the brown hair guy?" Fujikata turned his head and looked at the person who was talking to him. He smiled at the woman and then said.

"Yeah, She just returned from Tokyo U this morning. The guy sitting next to her is her lab partner." The woman nodded her head as she watched Sakura and Syaoran sit by the water fountain untangling the massive amount of lights.

"They look cute together…. Are they going out?" She asked as Sakura slapped him on the shoulder. Fujikata looked at them and watched as Syaoran started to run a way from her laughing. Afterward he turned his head and said as he pushed his glasses up.

"No they're not dating…" The woman's voice sounded a little disappeared when she said.

"Oh, that's too bad because they make such a cute couple." Fujitaka nodded his head in agreement. – They sure do…. –

Horse stable, 10:34pm

With the help of Syaoran, Sakura was ableto pull open the door of the stable. Once they got the door open Sakura smiled and started to walk inside but not before pulling on a switch, which turned on the light. Inside the stable where 20 horse, each had there own space. Syaoran followed her inside and asked.

"What are we doing in here?" Sakura turned around and started to walk backwards.

"I just wanted to check up on Kero…" She said with a smile on her face which made her eyes light up even more. Syaoran's eyes glided over the other horses in the barn as he asked.

"Kero?"

"Kero's the name of my horse." Said Sakura when she finally can to a stop in front of the pen where a gray horse was standing staring at her with it's black beady eyes. She open the door and stepped inside.

"He's really nice….." Said Syaoran as she started to pet it. She turned and looked at him

"Yeah, I miss him. The last time I saw him and walked him around was in August."

"You don't ride him?" She shook her head. Syaoran walked up and started to pet Kero also.

"No, I use to but after a fell off when I was six I never rode ever again. I hope his ready for the race after the contest?" Syaoran looked at her and asked

"Race?" Sakura feed Kero some sugar cubes from her pocket as she answered him.

"Yeah, there a race after the contest. The first five people who make it through the contest are placed in a horse race to determine the winner." She glanced at her watch and said. "Looks like it's time to go…" She ran her hands along Kero's face and then they head out.

He helped her close the stable door. They both leaned against it before they started to walk home. She stared at dark sky and then sighed. "But I don't I'll win…. I never make it to the end." Syaoran stopped and walked up in front of her.

"How about this…." Sakura looked at him with are eyebrow raised.

"I'll be your partner for the contest…. Then when we make to the contest I'll ride your horse and I'll win the prize for you." He said staring straight in her eyes. She tapped her foot against the dirt floor before she looked up. After a few minutes she asked.

"And why are you willing to help me?" He looked at her and said.

"I want to make it up to you since I dragged you away from your girl night thingy with Tomoyo…. What do you say? I promise I'll win…." She smiled and said.

"It's a deal….." They started to walk again towards her house. As they were walking Sakura asked glancing at him.

"You know how it ride a horse… Now that's surprising." He smiled at her as he kicked the pebbles out of his way. – There are many things you don't know about me…. Maybe one day, you'll know all of it… and that I'm the Prince of China. –

Day of the Contest

Sakura and Syaoran stood with many of the other people participating. Sakura looked at Syaoran and handed him his record card, which he placed in his jean jacket pocket. She pushed her hair out of her face as she and Syaoran stood in the crowd.

"Look what we have here?" Sakura spun around at the sound of the voice and found herself staring at a guy who was 23 yrs old. He was 5'7 and was wearing a black shirt and black jeans. He removed his sunglasses as Sakura just stared at him.

"Kenshin…." He looked at Sakura was a smirk and then spotted Syaoran standing behind her glaring at her.

"I see you found yourself another guy…." Sakura cluntched her fist as he smirked.

"That is none of your business…" She stated in as firm tone. He glanced at Syaoran one last time as he slipped his glasses on once more.

"Oh it will be once I win….." He then started to walk through the crowd. Sakura took a deep breath as Syaoran placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked up at him.

"Who was he?" He asked Sakura stared at Kenshin walked away.

"Some ass… I use to date…." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze and said.

"Don't worry, we'll make it to the top five and I'll kick his ass for you."

* * *

AN: There you have it…. Part 5…. I hope you all like it…. The test is the one like the one in the esp. where Sakura caught the glow card. Well please continue to review and I'll be updating soon. Until next time, Bye! 


	6. part 6

Here it is part 6……. More SS on the way……. Thanks for all the reviews!

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 6

"Looks like you're going to be number 4." Said Eriol as he glanced at Syaoran and Sakura from behind the magazine he was reading. Tomoyo was seated next to a table with a cylinder an egg and three matches on the table. Sakura shook her head as she and Syaoran got towards the table.

"I thought you were helping out Eriol?" Said Syaoran with a smirk on his face. Eriol sat up and said.

"I am…. I almost punched that ass of a guy, Kenshin." Sakura looked up from the table.

"Kenshin was here?" Tomoyo and Eriol nodded their head. Tomoyo leaned forward and said.

"Yeah, but it took him a long time to get this one. So lets get started to you can kick his ass at the horse race." Syaoran stepped up next to Sakura as they listen to what they had to do next.

"First welcome to your last stop. You two get to play a game of rock scissor paper." Sakura turned to face Syaoran and they played. Sakura had rock while Syaoran had scissor. Sakura turned and faced Tomoyo and said.

"Looks like I won.." Tomoyo smiled and said.

"Then in that case this task belongs to Sakura… Syaoran cannot help. Your job is to get this egg into the cylinder. You can't break it, the whole egg has to go in and you can use anything here." Sakura gave Syaoran a worried look and then started at what she had. – Come on Sakura think…. – After a few minutes she said.

"I got it…. " She lit a match and placed it in the empty cylinder. She picked up the egg and gently placed it on top of the open. Everyone stood there waiting to see if the egg would go in. Syaoran placed his hand on top of Sakura's hand and gave it a light squeeze. After a few more seconds then egg fell in with a pop.

Sakura turned and looked at Syaoran and gave each other a high five. After Tomoyo and Eriol had stamped their card they ran back to the town square. Eriol turned to Tomoyo and said with a smile on his face.

"How long do you think it will take those two to hook up?" Tomoyo placed a hand under her chin and thought about for a few seconds and with sparkles in her eyes said.

"I'd say when we return to school. How about you?" Eriol smiled and with a sly grin said.

"Tonight…. I bet you?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow as she started to reset the table.

"Really you're on… how much do you want to bet?" Eriol tapped his chin thoughfully and then said

"Ten bucks and a free lunch." Tomoyo fixed her hair and with a smile said.

"You're on…."

Town square later that day.

Kenshin stood in the crowd of other players as Syaoran and Sakura return from their lunch. A girl had herself draped over his shoulders as they stood there. He glanced at them and smirked. – If they think they can win they go another thing coming. – He stood up and walked towards them leaving the girl behind.

He tried to place his arms around Sakura but she pushed him away. With dark eyes she glared at him and watched as he placed his sunglasses in his pocket. He walked up to Sakura who just stood there and said.

"I see that you guys have made it to fourth place. But there is no way you'll win. Since I'm sure you haven't been riding your horse." He said with an evil smirk on his face. Sakura was about to smack him when Syaoran stepped in between them. He glared at Kenshin and said.

"You better watch what you say to my friend here. You also don't have to worry about Sakura ridding the horse… Why don't you go back to your girl over there." He glanced at the girl and then back at Kenshin whom eyes went from Sakura to Syaoran.

"I'll win that prize just you wait and see." He stormed away towards the girl while Sakura sighed and looked at Syaoran. He just nodded his head and said. "Don't worry. I'll beat him tomorrow… Lets just go find your dad and brother and maybe Tomoyo and Eriol. But I'm sure they're still at their booths." Sakura smiled and made their way through the crowd.

Next day, Racetrack area

Sakura had a bandana tied on her head and was wearing a pair faded black jeans and tank top cover with a white jean jacket. She found Syaoran and Kero getting ready as she walked up to them. She tipped toed towards them and placed a finger in her lips signaling Kero not to make a sound. Once she got close enough she said.

"Boo!" Syaoran spun around and smile. He was dressed in racing gear and was grooming Kero.

"Hey, trying to scare me?" Sakura shrugged her shoulder as walked on the opposite side of him.

"Maybe " She said with a sly grin on her face. "But I did come here to wish you good luck." She said patting Kero. Syaoran glanced at her over Kero's face and said

"Well I'm gald that you're here… and I do hope you were wishing me good luck." Sakura glanced around and spotted Kenshin standing two stables away from them. She returned her attention to Syaoran and Kero and said.

"I'm sure you'll win." Just then a voice came over the speaker. After the guy finished his announcements Sakura looked at Syaoran and said.

"Looks like I have to go….." She gave Kero a sugar cube and waved good bye as she headed towards the stands.

Stands

Tomoyo waved as Sakura made her way up. She finally made it to the middle of the stand, to an empty spot next to her father and Tomoyo. Tomoyo handed her cup of soda when she sat down. After a few minutes Fujikata looked at Sakura and said.

"It seems that you and Syaoran are getting along." She nodded in response as Tomoyo started to talk to Eriol over her cell phone.

"You know Aoiko san asked me about the two of you while we where setting up." Sakura poked her straws through the cup and nodded.

"Really, she thinks something is going on between the both of us?" She took a sip of her drink as Fujikata watched as the riders and their horses started to head towards the starting gate.

"Is there something going on between you and Syaoran?" Sakura quickly turned her head and narrowed her brow.

"No there is nothing going on…." She said once again poking at her drink with the straw. – There is nothing going on…. Is there? ….. No, we're just good friends. -

"You know Sakura Chemistry isn't something that happens to everyone…. And it's not just a class.. You and Syaoran have that…" She snorted at that comment as she took a sip of drink once again.

"Right… likes he's my so called 'Prince charming'… and I'm suppose to marry him… Come one dad it's not a fairy tail." Fujikata looked at Sakura and placed his hand on her knee.

"I'm not saying that life's a fairy tail but you and Syaoran have that special connection." Sakura looked at him and stared into his eyes.

"Then what… I have kids and drop everything… Forget about my dream of ever being a lawyer." She said in a harsher tone then she intended. She quickly said.

"I'm sorry, dad…. That came out all wrong." Fujikata gave a soft smile and said.

"It's alright, I know what you mean… but it doesn't mean that you have to drop everything and be with him. You know your mother never did and I never intended her to do so…" She nodded like she understand. Just then Tomoyo snapped her phone shut and said in an excited tone.

"Eriol said that it's about to begin.. I really hope Syaoran kicks that Kenshin's ass or I will." Sakura placed her drink on the floor next to her and turned her gaze to the track in front of her.

1 hr later

"I can't believe you won!" said Sakura holding up a cherry blossom pendent with Syaoran standing next to her with a cup of water on his hand. She handed the pendent to him and said.

"Here you keep this even though you said you'd do this for me." Syaoran stared at her and shook her head.

"No I said I'd make it up to you for dragging you to the party on Friday. You should keep it." Sakura shook her head and tried to place in his hands when Tomoyo walked up and said.

"Syaoran just take that thing….. I don't want it broken. After all Kenshin did come in second. I just want to rub it in his face." Tomoyo stood there with a camera in her hand. Syaoran thought about it and then took it from Sakura; placing it back in the box.

"In that case I'll keep it…. Thanks…." He said looking at Sakura who just smile. Once the pendent was in the box Tomoyo smiled and shouted "Photo Op. Syaoran stand next to Sakura." She said as she back away a few inches while Syaoran walked towards Sakura and placed his arms around her shoulder. Tomoyo took a few shot and then walked back towards them.

"I'm going to go get Eriol out of his runt." Syaoran and Sakura nodded and watched as Tomoyo went to look for Eriol. While they where standing Kenshin walked towards them not looking so happy. Syaoran extended his hand and said.

"Nice race." But instead of shaking hands Kenshin punched Syaoran who fell to the ground. Sakura glared and said. "What did you do that for?" Syaoran stood up brushing his pants.

"Ass…. " Kenshin said. Syaoran stared at him and said.

"You know at first you were mean towards Sakura and I let it slide but now that you've hit me; you're going to pay." Syaoran pushed up his sleeves and was about to punch him when Eriol and Touya jumped Kenshin and they started to fight. Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other before he jumped in also and started to punch Kenshin.

Later that night

Sakura sighed as she staked the last box on the table as people were cleaning up the streets. She sat down at the fountain and stared at that dark sky. Her thoughts where broken when Syaoran walked by with Kero.

"What are you stilling doing here? I thought you were taking Kero back to the stable." She said staring at him. He smiled and looked at Kero.

"I plan to do that…. But first I have something to do." She stood up and ran her hands through his mane. "And what would that be?" Syaoran walked up and her and said.

"You are going to ride Kero again." He said with a smile on her face. She started to back up but Syaoran grabbed her hand before she fell into the fountain.

"Come on… you have to try. It's been a long time. I promise nothing bad will happen." She shook her head vigorously.

"No, way….." But before she knew what was going on she was seat on top of Kero . She looked down at Syaoran who looked up at her with a smile.

"See that was not so bad was it." Then he swiftly got himself on and sat behind her. His hands on both sides of her gripping the rain. She turned her head to the side and said over her shoulder.

"You sure about this?" She asked as her hands also gripping the rains. He chuckled and said.

"Yes, don't worry, nothing will happen… I promise and I haven't broken a promise yet." Just before Kero started to move she gave a tense laugh and said

"We'll see about that." He smiled and then asked.

"You ready?" She chuckled again and said. "As ready as I'll ever be." Syaoran nodded and they were off.

Half an hr later

The door to the stable was open and the lights where on as Syaoran, Kero and Sakura got there. They rode inside and once they were outside Kero stable Syaoran slide off and then helped Sakura get off. He smiled at her and she smiled back. They patted Kero for a few and fed him some sugar cubes for anyone of them said anything.

"So was that really bad?" ask Syaoran. Sakura thought about it and with a grin on her face said.

"To tell you the truth that was not too bad." With a sly grin he said.

"Didn't I tell you I haven't broken a promise yet." She tilted her head to side and said in pondering voice .

"I'm not sure… I haven't really known you for long." Syaoran just stared at her, which made her giggle.

"Ok, ok. I guess you haven't…" She glanced at her watch and said. "It's getting late we better get going." He looked at his watch and nodded his head. They said good night to Kero and then locked his door.

As they ended out of the barn Sakura gently kicked the hay. She glanced at Syaoran who had his hands shoved his hands pockets. After a few minutes of awkward silence between them she said.

"You know I think we should hang around each other too much. It might give people the wrong impression." Syaoran stopped walking and they get towards the door and asked looking at her.

"And what would that be?" She looked at the ground and then back at him and said,

"Well the people in this town are starting to think that we are dating or involved with each other." He made an 'hmm' sound and took a step towards her. He looked in to her sparkling green eyes and in a voice which was almost a whisper said.

"But we're not involved with each other or dating." She smiled as her eyes glanced around his face and then back as his eyes. She also took a step towards him and said in a whisper.

"Yes, and I ….I mean we don't want to give them the wrong impression." He smirked as he took a step towards her, which now makes them a centimeter a part.

"We sure don't want to do that." He said in a whisper lower then hers. Soon he moved his head moved towards her Their eyes started to close, as his lips gently enveloped hers in a kiss which lasted only a few seconds and then he pulled away looking in to her eyes with a smile.

She looked at him and asked. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head and said

No, nothing is wrong…"But before he could complete his sentence their lips met again but this time for a more passionate kiss which lasted longer. After a few for seconds they parted and they smiled at each other.

"Nothing, is wrong… and that's why I'm and going to be a gentleman and walk you to your door…" With a smile on his face his continued and said. "and bid you good night." She smiled as he took her right hand and wrapped it around his left arm as they headed out of the stable

Meanwhile at the back of the stable

There was a few rustling sounds before Tomoyo and Eriol popped their head out from under the hay. Tomoyo removed some hay from her head as Eriol just smiled and sighed. After a few minutes he turned and said to Tomoyo

"See what did I tell you… They hooked up tonight." Tomoyo sighed as she adjusted herself so she was sitting on top of the hay.

"So pay up….." Tomoyo stubbornly dug into her pockets for ten bucks and placed it into his awaiting palm. Eriol smiled at the money in his hand as he untangled himself from the hay.

Both of them sighed as they sat there. After a few minutes Tomoyo hoped off the hay and said. "So what do we do now? Do we tell them we know?" Eriol hoped off also and then said.

"I don't see why…. They'll tell us when they are ready." They started to walk out when Tomoyo said.

"Meiling is going to get a kick out of this." She said with a smile on her face. Eriol chuckled and said.

"Yes, she will. I can't wait to see how she reacts…" Tomoyo nodded and said with a chuckled. "Me, too."

* * *

AN: There you have it.. I hope you liked it… sorry for jumping at some part. I didn't know how to describe it so I didn't to skip it but I'm sure you were able to fill it in. Please keep reviewing. Until next time, bye! 


	7. part 7

Here it is Part 7. Thanks Marii for your help and thanks for all the reviews

Note: Starts off two days after their holiday break.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 7

Sakura sighed as she turned to the following page in her Japanese textbook. As her eyes scanned the page for the paragraph the Professor was talking she saw a purple sticky on the page. A smile appeared on her after reading the note. She glanced at her watch and then turned her attention to the notes she was writing.

After class

Sakura hurried down the last couple of steps and scanned for Syaoran outside. She spotted him leaning again the building with his sunglasses on. She pushed the doors open and exited the building. She walked up to him and smiled.

"I got your note… How did you get into my textbook?" She asked as he took her bag with his left hand and placed his right hand into her.

"It's a secret… Now how about some lunch?" He said as they started walking.

"Sure, Tomoyo said there was this really nice place that Eriol and her go too." Syaoran turned and looked at her.

"Really,…." Sakura nodded and said.

"Yeap…. They even gave me a coupon for a lunch… a free hamburger meal for two. They were going to go today but Eriol said something came up and he couldn't make it…." Syaoran nodded his head as they crossed the street.

"That sounds nice. Lets go there…A free meal huh? I could use one since we haven't gotten paid yet."

Diner

A waitress showed them to their seat and handed each a menu. They were seated in one of the booths near the window. Each seating across from each other. Sakura pushed some of her hair back behind he ear as read the menu.

"So what do you want to eat?" asked Syaoran as he took a sip of water which the waitress had brought to them. She tapped her chin thoughtfully and said.

"I think I'll just have a chicken salad instead of that hambuger. Yeah, that's it; a chicken salad with the dressing on the side." She looked at him as he sat there with a eyebow raised.

"On a diet?" She giggled and said.

"Maybe….. after all that food we ate in the park while I was home." Syaoran chuckled as he recalled the last four days together after their first kiss in the stable with Kero.

"I think I'll stick to that juicy beef." He said as he closed his menu and placed it in front of him. Sakura placed her glass of water down and shook her head.

"Guys and their meat….. What's with that?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"We need it help us save and protect our princess." He said leaning forward. Sakura looked at him and asked in a mocking tone.

"Are you saying that I'm a damsels in distress?" He shook his head and said.

"No,…. I'm not saying that….." she tilted her head and looked at him. "I'm saying that you're my princess and that I just want to protect you." He said reaching his hand across to her and giving it a light squeeze.

"That's so sweet…Thank you." She said smiling she release her hand from his and started to slide out of side of the booth., placing her napkin down in her seat while saying.

"Why don't you order for us… I need to go use the bathroom." He nodded and smiled as she walked passed him. He grab her head and said.

"Hurry back… I'll miss you." She smiled and gave him a light kiss on his lips for saying.

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can." He let go of her hand and watched as she walked towards the bathroom. Once she disappeared from his sight he raised his hand to call a waiter over.

After a few minutes a waitress walked over in a pair of black jeans and white t-shirt with the diner's name printed on it. Her black hair was pulled back into a braid. Some hair was left in the front as bang which covered a little of her ruby eyes. She pulled out a pad and a pen and snapped her gum before looking at Syaoran.

"Syaoran what are you doing here?" Syaoran who had glanced at the menu once more looked up and found Meiling smiling at him. He smiled and said.

"Meiling, hi…. I'm here for lunch. What are you doing here?" Meiling tapped her pen against her order pad.

"I work here part time….. You know to earn some more spending money." Syaoran nodded and he took a sip of his water his amber eyes darted around hoping Sakura would return soon. Meiling chewed on her gum a couple of times before saying.

"So how was your break?" Syaoran thought about it for a few minutes before saying.

"It was good…. Nothing really interesting happen…. Hung out with some friends." He said in a nice tone. – More like spent most of the time with Sakura and make out…. But I didn't lie to her… Tomoyo and Eriol where there…. Most of the time…. Like two out of the five times we met. – Meiling's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"That's nice… I just spend my time studying. You here by yourself?" Syaoran froze for a moment not sure what to say.

"No, he's here with me…." Said Sakura as she slide back into her seat. Syaoran looked at her with thankful eyes. She smiled back at him as and then said.

"So did you order yet?" Syaoran cleared his throat and said. "No not yet." Meiling leaned towards Syaoran and asked.

"What can I get the two of you?" Syaoran smiled and said.

"A chicken salad for Sakura and the deluxe hamburger for me…. Two diet cokes." Sakura passed her menu to Syaoran who handed them both to Meiling. She smiled quickly and said. "I'll be back with you drinks in five minutes."

Once she was gone, Sakura placed her napkin on her lap. She looked up at Syaoran. She smiled and at him and then asked as he took a sip of his water. "So how did it go?" Syaoran stared at bewilder.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura smile once more and said.

"You looked nervous. Did something happen between the two of you?" Syaoran shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No nothing happen. But did you see that look on her face?" She could not help but start to giggle.

"She looked like she was about to scream…. You think she figured it out…." He thought about it for a few minutes and with a smile on his face said.

"Yeah she's a smart girl. I'm sure she figured it out."

Two weeks later, library

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura where seated around a table in the library studying for their finals. Syaoran was seated next to Sakura and Tomoyo and Eriol where sitting across from them. Everyone was busy doing their own thing when Sakura felt a pair of eyes star at her. She pushed her amber hair behind her ear as she glanced up to see who was looking at her.

She found her looking into Syaoran's bright amber eyes. In his hand was a magazine. She smiled at him and turned her attention back to the textbook she was reading. A few minutes passed and his eyes were still on her. She turned her head and hissed.

"You better start studying. Finals are coming up…" He nodded and said as he placed the magazine aside.

"Alright, I'll start studying.." He placed his text book in front of him. While he was reading the first few sentences his hand made his way towards Sakura's hand which sat on the table ready to turn the page. His hand covered hers and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Her green eyes darted over there for few minutes and then returned to her book. A few more minutes passed he brought their hands under the table. He started to trace her palm which brought a smile to her face as she stared at her book.

Tomoyo who noticed what was going on smirked as her eyes darted from the her laptop to the couple in front of her. She noticed the smile on Sakura face and mouth towards her when she happened to look up. "Dorm….." Sakura noticed her and mouth back as her brows knitted together

"No…..don't even think about it." Meanwhile Syaoran just smirked as he continued to draw lazy circles on her palm. Sakura was now having a hard time concentrating. She looked at him with a smile on her face and said

"I've read the first sentence five times already." At that statement Syaoran could not help but smile. She stood up abruptly causing him to look up at her. She leaned towards him and whisper gruffly.

"Come with me." His smile widen as he stood up and followed her through the library. Once they were few feet away Tomoyo glanced at Eriol who already stopped reading and had a silly grin on his face. She leaned towards him and whispered.

"You don't think….." She eyes gave off an evil spark as she said. "you-know…" Eriol turned and looked at. With the same evil spark in his eye said. "You never know…"

Second fl. Of library…..reference section

Sakura and Syaoran walked passed the sections where people were studying until they where four bookshelves apart from them. Syaoran leaned her towards a shelve and leaned against it as Sakura smiled it him. He smiled back and then clamed her lips in a hungry kiss. They a parted a few seconds later to catch their breathe. Once they regain their breath he covered her lips with his, this time wrapping his arms around her waist while her hands ran through his thick brown hair.

His lips started to part from hers and travel along the jaw line. She tilted her head back sightly allowing him to gain better access. A moan was about to escape from her red lips with two bright lights flashed in their direction. They quickly turned their head and found themselves staring at two photographer.

"Looks this way Prince Syaoran…." Said on of the photographers. Syaoran mumbled something and grabbed sakura's hand and started to run down the alse. Both photographers on their tail shouted questions.

"Is she your new girlfriend…. Prince Syaoran…" Shouted one as they hurried down a flight of stairs next the back of the library. Syaoran turned his head back to see where they had gone too and mumbled some more words. He turned to Sakura was was going down the stairs to fast that she almost tripped. But she regained herself.

"Are you alright?" asked Syaoran when they stopped to make sure she was alright and that the photographer had seem to disappeared for a moment. She nodded her head as she green eyes tried to read his now dark and missy amber ones.

"Look this way… Prince Syaoran… Prince Syaoran….." Syaoran spotted the exit down two feet away from them and looked at Sakura. He grabbed her hand and the pushed through the door and ran out into the pouring ran. Once they had exited both photographers looked at each other and smile triumphantly.

Outside the library

Sakura and Syaoran were getting soaked to the bone as they ran in the rain. Syaoran spotted a bridge across from them and they ran under it. They leaned against it as they tried to catch their breathe. Her green eyes looked at his with confussion. Once she had regained her bearings she asked.

"Why were those photographers calling you Prince Syaoran?" Syaoran was silent for a few minutes and then walked towards hers. He placed his hand on her arm and looked at her soaking wet form.

"Let's get you out of this wet clothes." He said but she moved out of his grip and asked her eyes more confussed.

"Why where they calling you Prince Syaoran?" Syaoran took a deep breathe and look at her.

"They were calling me Prince Syaoran because that's my name." She ran her hands through her hair trying to think.

"So, are you a millinairs son and that's why they were calling you Prince Syaoran. Or are you 'the Prince'? She asked finally looking up at him. He looked at her worried but still anwered her question.

"I'm the Prince Syaoran…." Upon hearing that Sakura snorted and with angry eyes stared at him.

"So you lied to me….. you're not just some rich son… you're royalty…" He interrupted her and said walking up to her.

"No I didn't lie to you…. Most of the stuff I told you was true.. Sakura…." She ran her hands through her very damp hair as she shook her head. She then started to walked away.

"Sakura… where are you going?" he asked running up to her. He walked up in front of her blocking her path.

"Get away from me!" she shouted as she looked at the ground, too afraid to look up.

"Sakura wait… let me explain." She looked up at him and then asked.

"Are those pictures going to be in the paper?" Her voice semi horse. He just nodded his head.

"It's not my first time…. Sakura what I said to you was true…. I was not lying…. I love you." Tears from her eyes were mixing with the water running down her face as she looked up at him and said in a cracked voice.

"You love me,…… I loved you…" She said with an emthasist on the last part. "I put all myself into this and this is what I get… I knew this would happen… " Syaoran was silent not sure of what to say and then said.

"It's true Sakura….I love you…" He repeated.

"You lied to me.. why should I even believe you…. Everything that you've said was I lie… I don't even know what's true anymore… How can I know if it's true?" She said looking into his eyes for the answer. After a few minutes she pushed pasted him and walked into the ran. Syaoran just stood their and watched as she walked way. – damn it what have I done…… This is not going to go well when Mother or Xiefia finds out –

Two hrs later, Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm

Tomoyo nervously paced across the living area with Eriol seated on the coach. He took a sip of his tea and watch as Tomoyo continued to pace in front of him.

"Tomoyo come sit down…. I'm sure she's fine." Tomoyo stopped abrut;y and said

"Fine…. How can she it's pouring cats and dogs out there." Eriol sighed as she started to pace once again.

"Looks. She left with Syaoran…. She'll be fine…." Tomoyo turned to face him once again but stopped when she hear the door click. When it was finally unlocked, Sakura walked in like a zombie. She was soaking from head to toe; her clothes stuck to her like a second layer of skin and water was dripping everywhere as she made her way towards her room. Tomoyo was about to say something when the door closed.

Eriol stood up and grabbed his coat. He kissed Tomoyo on the lips lightly and said. "I'll talk you later…. Go check on her… while I find out from Syaoran what happen." Tomoyo nodded and walked him towards the door. She handed him his umbrella and locked it once he was gone.

The door to the bathroom open and Sakura walked out in her pajamas and towel around her neck; her wet clothes in one hand. Tomoyo walked up to her tried to follow her in her room but she closed the door.

She placed his clothes on the chair next to the door and the towel on the back. She then pulled back the covers of her yellow comforter and crawl in. Her eyes started to close when Tomoyo knock on the door.

"Sakura, sweetie… what happened? I want to talk…to you." She thought about it for a few minutes and shouted back.

"I don't feel like talking right now…. I'll see you tomorrow…" With that she pulled the covers over her still damp and closed her eyes trying to block out what had happed 2 and half hours ago.

* * *

AN: There you have it…. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I loved writing it…. The scene where Sakura and Syaoran were talking in rain was from the movie, _The Prince and Me_ was my favorite scene in the movie… I love that part and thought it would make a great SS moment….Well please review… I can't wait to read what you have to say.. Until next time, bye! 


	8. part 8

Thanks for all the reviews… Keep them coming….

Note: Story takes place the next morning. The song I'm going to use is called _Can't help falling in Love by the Ateens_

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

-thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 8

Sakura rubbed her eyes as she turned to see what time it was. After a few minutes she rolled out of bed and headed in the living area. She plopped down on the coach, grabbed the nearest pillow, and hugged it. She then ran her hands through her hair and sighed.

"Good morning," said Tomoyo, as she entered the dorm with two cups of coffee from Starbucks. Tomoyo slipped off her black boots and walked up to Sakura, handing her a cup. Tomoyo then sat down next to her friend.

"You're up early," said Sakura as she placed the pillow next to her, in case she spills anything on it.

"Yeah, I want to pick up the paper and to get you this," she said, digging into her pocket for a slip of paper. She handed it to Sakura and leaned back to sip her coffee.

"It's a position at the ice cream parlor on campus?" she said looking at Tomoyo, who was reading the newspaper. Tomoyo turned her head and said, "Yeah, I got it for you, and helped you quit at The Spot."

Sakura looked her, confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she took a sip of her drink. Tomoyo handed her the newspaper, which had a picture of her and Syaoran both working at The Spot. The headlines read, 'Prince working for money or a new girlfriend?'

Sakura looked at her, then tossed the newspaper on the table.

"We know about you and Syaoran… So, he's a prince; what's wrong with that? All that matters is that you love him," Tomoyo said, tucking her feet under herself. Sakura's eyes stare into Tomoyo's violet ones.

"He lied the whole time- I don't even know if what he told me about his family was true…. Tomoyo, it's not as simple. How can I trust someone that lied to me?"

Tomoyo was silent. Then she said, "I guess I would feel the same… so what are you going to do now?"

Sakura shrugged and stared at the slip of paper that Tomoyo had handed to her earlier. "Get on with my life. Finish my classes and finals. And take this new job, since you and Eriol took the effect to get me a new one." She took a sip of her drink. Glancing at the clock, she stood up.

"Better get going… last Anthropology lab today." She turned towards her room, but stopped and hugged Tomoyo. "Thanks for not kicking me when I'm down…"

Tomoyo smiled and said, "No problem. That's what friends are for." Sakura stood up and then headed back to her room.

Anthropology class

Sakura opened her lab book and started on her last assignment. She adjusted her white coat and sat down on her stool. Her hair was combed and clipped back on one side with a plain pick clip.

She felt a pair of ruby eyes look at her. She glanced up and saw Meiling looking from across the room. She kept the eye contact for a few minutes, and then looked down at her assignment.

Suddenly, there were clicks, as well as people shouting and trying to get through the door of the room, causing everyone to look up. Syaoran walked in his white lab coat and textbooks in his hand. He bowed towards the teacher and apologized for the interruption. Sakura looked towards the door and spotted Wei blocking the ten photographers from entering the room. When he finally got the door to close she quickly lowered her head and turned her attention back to her work.

Syaoran sat down next to her and opened his lab book. They listened to the Professor's instructions and then started to work. While Sakura was measuring the bone, Syaoran was recording the results.

"Here, it's your turn," said Sakura as she passed him a pair of tongs.

He took them from her and whispered. "I need to talk to you." He turned the item over. She did not look up when she responded.

"We have nothing to talk about." Syaoran looked at her and leaned closer to her.

"But…" He was interrupted when Professor Hamasaki walk towards them and looked at their work. She smiled and said, "Good work. You guys both get an 'A' in the class." They thanked her and continued to work as she walked to the next group.

"Sakura, please. All I'm asking is for five minutes… maybe even less." Sakura sighed and looked at him as she pushed back some of her hair.

"You told me everything I need to know yesterday. We have nothing more to talk about. Let's just get back to work." Syaoran nodded as she turned her attention back to her work.

The Spot three days later

Syaoran placed the last of his things into a cardboard box, and sighed as he closed his locker. Just then, Wei walked in to take his things.

"Is that all, sir?" Syaoran nodded. Wei nodded as he picked up the box, and noticed that Syaoran was deep in thought. "Sir, are you alright?" Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts and nodded again.

"Yeah, I'm just going to finish up my shift. I'll meet you back at the dorm afterwards." Wei just nodded his head and exited the room. Syaoran glanced around the locker room and sighed as he sat down on the bench.

"Hey Syaoran, I thought you're done for the day?" said Eriol with a blue and gray gym bag on his shoulders.

Syaoran looked up and said, "Yeah, in ten minutes. What are you doing?" Eriol pulled up a locker and stuffed his things inside.

"I'm here to take over Sakura's shift until Frank finds someone new." He said as he pulled out Sakura's apron and tied it around his waist. Syaoran stared at him in shock.

"Wait, Sakura quit? When did this happen? How come she didn't tell me?" He asked, as a million questions formed in his head. Eriol looked at his roommate with his dark blue eyes.

"Yeah, She did… the same day you're cover was blown. Tomoyo and I got her a new job at the ice cream parlor on campus," He said, as he ran his hands through his hair. Syaoran was silent for a few minutes, then stood up and straighten his apron.

As he head out the door, Eriol slammed his locker closed. "Hey, don't you want go look for her?" Syaoran stopped as he got the door half open.

He turned and said, "I'm not sure, but I still have job to do. Thanks for telling me." He gave Eriol a light smirk which Eriol returned but not before shaking his head.

- I've lived with him for four months and still can't tell what he's thinking. Once a Prince always a prince…- He finish tying his apron around his waist and headed out to join Syaoran behind the counter.

Next day, Ice cream parlor

Sakura walked out of the storage room with a box of napkins. She placed them on the light purple counter, and refastened her cherry blossom clip on the right side of her head. It was early in the afternoon, so the parlor was somewhat empty. Sakura smiled as a girl and her mother walked passed her towards the booths by the window.

A girl with strawberry red hair, dressed in a purple and walk skirt, tapped her on the shoulder. Sakura turned and smiled as she refilled the napkin holders.

"Someone over there wants you to take his order." The girl pointed towards a guy with messy chestnut brown hair sitting at the far end of the counter. He had on a gray jean jacket and black slacks and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark black sunglasses. He was reading one their menus Sakura smiled at the girl.

"I'll take it… You don't mind finishing these up for me, right?" The girl smiled and shook her.

"No, take as long as you like… He looks kind of cute," Aiko said giggling.

Sakura grabbed a pad and pen from the counter and smiled. –You have no idea…- She slipped a few stray locks of hair behind her ears and walked over to the guy.

"Welcome to Purple Sweets. How can I help you?" Sakura asked, her right hand resting on the counter. The guy look up at her and smile.

" Sakura… Can we talk?" he asked. Sakura sighed and looked at him.

"I told you we have nothing to talk about, Syaoran. Now what is that you want?" Syaoran removed his sunglasses and placed them in the upper right side pocket.

"I wanna explain…"

Sakura cut him off and said, "Syaoran please… just let it go, alright? Is there something I can get for you? If not I'm going back to work." Syaoran and looked down at the menu in front of him. After a few minutes he said, "Yeah, a hot chocolate with extra chocolate syrup and a scope of vanilla ice cream; to go."

Sakura wrote it down, then placed the pen behind her ear, saying. "That will be two dollars." Syaoran handed her the money and watched as she walked away.

–Great now she doesn't even want to talk to me.– Sakura returned a couple of minutes later with his drink, a plastic green straw inserted in it.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy your day." She placed the drink in front of him and walked away. Syaoran sat there for a few more minute and then took his drink and left. Once he was gone, Sakura looked up from her spot refilling the napkin holders with Aiko.

"Some thing wrong Sakura?" asked Aiko, as she stood up with a bunch of dirty napkins in her hands. Sakura gave a weak smile, and tried to contain the creaking of her voice as she spoke.

"No, nothing…" She noticed the napkins in Aiko's hands and said, "Here let me take those. You can continue working on these." Aiko nodded her head, and watched as Sakura went to throw the napkins out.

Eriol and Syaoran's dorm, later that day

Syaoran entered his door while sipping his drink. He gently closed the door, as Wei's cell phone rang. After a few minutes, Wei handed him the phone. Syaoran placed his drink on his desk as he placed the phone up to his ear.

"Hello, XieFia?" said Syaoran, sitting down on Eriol's bed.

"Ok… I'll catch the next flight out tomorrow after my World History final. Take care and all see you soon." Wei glanced at him as he started to pack Syaoran's clothes.

"Tell Fiemme I miss her and that I'll see her soon." With that he hung up and looked at Wei.

"I got that," he said, standing up and walking towards Wei. As he started to fold clothes into his suitcase, he said over his shoulder. "We're going to need the two tickets back to Hong Kong… Pick the one closest to the end of my final."

"Will that be all, sir?" asked Wei as he picked up the cell phone from Eriol's bed. Syaoran stood up and walked into his closet, digging through his carry on bag. He found a dark blue velvet box and stared at it for a few minutes. He turned and ran his hands through his hair as he said; "I need you to take this to the nearest jewelry store…"

Two days later, Sakura's English class

Sakura sat in the front row with a notepad and a pen, next to four other girls and her Professor. She sat there listening to one of the girls answering the Professor's question for their final. – This is taking forever, but I just went –

Her thoughts were broken when the Professor asked what the girl thought about the relationship between Romeo and Juliet and the reason why Romeo might not have told Juliet the truth about him. Her green eyes sparkled as she listened to the girl explain what she thought about it. Sakura leaned back in her seat as the girl continued to talk.

–Love is something that doesn't come around so often… But what happens if it does not work out-

Suddenly she started to talk aloud. "But what if you know it's true love and that the reason why he was afraid to tell the truth was because he was afraid that you'd run away from him?" The girl stopped talking and everyone around her turned their heads to look at her. But she still had not noticed, and she continued to talk.

"That his intentions where good and he meant to tell you sooner, but it got blown before he had a chance to tell you. But if you really love him, then it does not matter who he is, or if his a real prince…" He face had a confused look, then started to brighten up.

"But true love does not come around that often, and once it does, we have to grab on as hard as we can." She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and placed her pad and pen in her bag. She removed her coat from the back of the chair and stood up. With a bow she said, "Sorry about that. Please do go on." And then dash out of the room towards Eriol and Syaoran's dorm.

Syaoran and Eriol's Dorm

Eriol got up from his seat and pulled the door open. Sakura stood in front of him with her coat on and bag over her left shoulder. She smiled; as she tried to catch her breathe after running up three flights of stairs.

She tried to look over his shoulder for Syaoran, but she did not see him. She looked at Eriol and asked, "Where's Syaoran?"

Eriol, who had his hand on the door, said, "He left for Hong Kong two hours ago."

The smile on her face disappeared. "What?"

Eriol nodded his head. "Yeah. He left after his last final."

Sakura thanked him, and then walked away, disappointed.

Sakura and Tomoyo's dorm

Sakura walked through the door, as Tomoyo walked out of bathroom with a towel around her neck. Tomoyo smiled. Drying her hair, she said, "Someone dropped that off for you."

Sakura, who was heading towards her room to think, stopped and walked towards the table in the room. On the wooden table sat a rectangular velvet box and a piece of paper on it. She opened up the paper and a smile appeared on her face. She then opened the box to reveal the cherry blossom pendent Syaoran had won while they were in Tomoeda. The only different was that it was hanging from a "T" shaped necklace with diamonds on it.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I say would it be a sin

"Oh my, that's pretty," said Tomoyo. Sakura placed everything down and headed towards her room to dig out her carry on bag. Tomoyo looked up and asked, "Where are you going?" Sakura pulled open her dresser and grabbed a couple of undergarments. She answered, "Read the note."

As she placed the items into her bag and pulled open the next draw for some T-shirts and a sweater, Tomoyo picked up the note and read, " 'There might be blocks in the road but all it can do is delay it for a while…' What does it mean?"

"You need to read between the lines." Tomoyo squinted, but did not see anything.

"I don't see anything. Where are you going?"

Sakura walked pass her and said, "To Hong Kong…"

Tomoyo placed the note down and leaned against the table. "And just knock on the castle asking for Syaoran?"

Sakura walked passed her again and placed her toiletries in the bag. "I really don't know what I'm going to do… All I know is that if I don't go and see him or talk to him, then I might regret it for the rest of my life," she said as she walked over to her nightstand for her passport.

If I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

A smile appeared on Tomoyo's face as she said, "I think you're really in love with him." Sakura just smiled back as she grabbed her wallet and bag, heading out of her bedroom.

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

"I guess I am in love with him," Sakura said as she walked over to the wooden table, closed the velvet box, and placed it in her bag. After, she zipped it up and looked at Tomoyo. She had her coat on and Sakura's coat in her hand.

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

"I called Chiharu and Rika. They're meeting us at the airport." Sakura smiled as she slipped on her coat and grabbed her keys, heading out the door after Tomoyo. She had grabbed her keys so fast that a pale yellow piece of paper fell to the floor, opened.

It read:

Dear Ms. Kinomoto.

Congratulation, I am pleased in inform you that you have been accepted to Georgetown University law school for the fall of 2006…………….

* * *

AN: There you have it part 8 of A Real Price Charming. Sorry about the song… it's not the whole song but I just thought it fit in the chapter. Sakura's acceptance letter was based on the acceptance letter my sis got when she was accepted in to Georgetown Uni. Law School… Well I hope you liked this part and more SS on the way…HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!Don't forget to reviews! Until next time, bye! 


	9. part 9

Thanks for all the reviews and to people who just read the story. I didn't think I'd get so many…. Well on with the story.

Ps. sorry about the late update. FF. net was being a butt for a while.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

thoughts

Setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 9

Sakura stared at her credit card and took a deep breath. She then turned her attention to the lady in front of her, who was tapping her fingers on the counter.

"370 on this one." Rika handed the lady her credit card.

Chiharu dug into her purse for her credit card. She handed the lady her credit card and said, "100 on this one."

"200 on this one." After the lady swiped all three credit cards she handed them back. Tomoyo handed the lady her card and said

"2000 on this one." All three girls turned and looked at her. Sakura stared at her in shock and said, "Tomoyo…"

Tomoyo ran her hands through her hair and said with a smile on her face, "I only have one best friend… So if this is what I can do to help her find her guy, then this is what I'm willing to do." Sakura smiled and gave Tomoyo a hug.

"Thank you." She let go and all four girls started to giggle.

Hong Kong, Syaoran's room, 3 hrs later

Syaoran stood in front of a full-length mirror dressed in his royal uniform. (What he wore in the play during the 2nd movie.) Wei handed him a bottle of gel and Syaroran started to gel his hair so it wouldn't look messy. After five minutes he had it right. He handed the bottle of gel back to Wei, tied his shoes and turned to face Wei, who nodded his head.

Just then there are a knock on the door. Wei placed the bottle of gel on the table near the door and then went to open it. Fieme stood in front of the two guys dressed in a gold dress. ( think Sakura's princess dress in the 2nd movie.) Wei bowed to her as she entered and walked up to him.

"You read to go?" asked Fieme. He smiled and said, "Another one these boring Royal People's carnival."

She smiled and asked, "Will we make our way around and then head to the parliament meeting?"

He bent down so they were the same height. "Always, but that's because I get to see how your riding is coming along." Her amber eyes twinkled as she took his awaiting elbow and exited the room.

"Well we better hurry, Fuutie is really excited. She said she got you what you asked for and wants to see if you liked how it turned out." Syaoran looked down at her. With a grin on his face, he said, "Really? She said that… Is she waiting for us at gate?"

Fieme smiled and shook her head. "No, in her study."

Syaoran smiled and said, "We'll we better hurry. I want to see her before the walk through." And they started to run down the marble hallway.

A little later, taxi

The middle age driver sighed as they got stuck in traffic. Sakura looked out the window and noticed a sign on a poll right near her door. – Royal family will appear in town fair… Today at 3:45pm… Syaoran could be there.- She pick up her bag next to her and pulled out her wallet.

"I'll get off here… How much?" The guy looked at the meter and said.

"5.67…." Sakura pulled out ten dollars and as the guy was getting her change, asked.

"How far is the fair ground?" The guy turned to hand her the change and replied, "Just get out the car and walk two blocks down. They placed balloons around."

She thanked the guy and exited the taxi.

As Sakura got near the fair grounds, she noticed horses and a carriage pass the massive amount of people that filled the street. She placed her bag across her shoulders as she made her way though the crowd. She noticed a couple of people reading magazines with Syaoran's face on the cover.

"Here you go," said Sakura as she kneeled down to help a little girl with pigtails pick up the doll she had dropped. The girl smiled and headed back to her mother.

Sakura made it to the front of the crowd but Syaoran had already passes by riding on his white horse. – Now what?- She stood there thinking and ran her hands through her hair. Just then some lady dressed in a pair of gray pants and white t-shirt looked at Sakura and then turned to her friend and said, "Look, that's Kinomoto Sakura… Prince Syaoran's girlfriend…"

Sakura looked up upon hearing that. Soon more people were looking at her. She gave a nervous giggled and said, "Yeah, that's me….." Soon people started shouting her name. Syaoran heard and started looking around for Sakura.

"She's over here!" shouted a guy with a deep voice. Syaoran turned his horse around and rode towards the voice. His eyes started scanning people's face for Sakura. A beam of sunlight hit the cherry blossom pendant, which made the whole thing sparkle.

A smile appeared on his face when he found that Sakura smiling back at him. He rode up to her and hopped off the horse. She took a step forward and said, "Looks like you found me." He just smiled as he looked at her. He pulled her in to a hug, causing the crowd to erupt into a loud cheer.

"Lets get out of here," whispered Syaoran in her left ear, just before they parted. He helped her onto his white horse before getting on himself. He then kicked the horse and rode off, past Fuuite smiling as the couple passed her. Then they passed his mother, Xiefia and Fieme who were in a carriage.

Palace, South Entrance

The horse came to stop when they entered the palace. Two servants came to bring the horse back to the stable once Syaoran and Sakura got off the horse. Syaoran straightened out his outfit just as Wei walked up to them. He smiled at Sakura and said, "Looks like we meet again."

She smiled back at him and looked at Syaoran when he said, "Wei will show you to your room and around the place. I have something to take care of. I'll see you as soon as I can." Sakura nodded and he kissed her lightly on the check before he headed east. Wei offered his arm which she placed her hand on.

"Let me show to your room which is in the east wing… across from Prince Syaoran's room." Sakura just nodded her head as she admired the paintings and lavish architecture.

Yalen's study

Syaoran shot out of his seat and walked around his chair. He stopped and looked at his sister. She sat on the love seat calmly sipping her tea.

"Well then, I hope that Fuutie is ready to be queen. Better yet, Xiefia, why don't you take it? I'm sure it will work out just fine," said Syaoran, two feet way from the sitting area.

"Is that a threat?" asked Xiefia as she placed her teacup down. Syaoran, who was staring out the window, said, "Think whatever you want. I want Sakura part of my life… It took us a lot to get where we are…"

Xiefia stared at him and said in a stern tone, "It has also taken us long time to get where we are. It took us 1300 years. I will not let some common girl be the next Queen of China." Syaoran groan as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I know the history… and I know what it means to keep this within the royal family. I will be the next king as long as you let me pick my bride."

Xiefia stood up, stared him straight in his amber eyes, and said, "The answer is still no."

Syaoran looked at him and said in an annoyed voice, "Fine, start having the servants starts changing the names on the invitation to the ball because at the rate we going, Fuutie will be the next ruler."

Xiefia stared at him in disbelief. – I can't believe he would say that…-

"Stop, Syaoran… you will be king," said Yelen, who was still wearing what she wore to the town fair, her slowly graying hair pulled in bun. Syaoran stared into his mother's eyes as he nodded his head.

"If you think that Sakura will make you happy and that she is fit as the next Queen, then she may stay." Syaoran walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Really mother?" Yelen smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, she may stay and since you will be king soon, why don't you marry her. If you think that she will make you happy, then marry her." Syaoran kneeled down next to her chair and gave her a hug.

"Thank you…"

This time Xiefia shot out of her seat and partly shouted, "Mother, you have got to be joking…"

Yelen looked at Xiefia. "Sometimes we don't only have to do what's right for our people but also what is right for ourselves. If Kinomoto-san is going make Syaoran happy, then I don't see why he shouldn't be with her." Xiefia sighed and sat down.

"Fine, do what you like but I'm not going to be happy about it…" Before she could even finish Syaoran ran out of the room.

Center Court yard

Sakura sighed, holding Syaoran's hands as they strolled down a long brick road. Syaoran was dressed in a dark green sweatshirt with a white shirt under it, and a pair of black pants, while Sakura was wearing a yellow tank top with flowers printed on the edge of the tank. She covered it with a mini gray sweater and a gray skirt that went up to her knees.

Syaoran smiled as they walked towards a balcony. They leaned against it as they stared at dark blue sky. Rose bushes surrounded them, isolating from the rest of the garden. Syaoran glanced at her as she stared at the stars. She turned her head and smiled at him. After a few minutes of silence between them, he asked, "Are you mad at me for leave Tokyo without telling you?"

She thought about and said in straight face, "I was, but after I saw the gift you left me… I forgave you." He stared at her, not sure of what to say. But she soon broke into giggles as she said, "I'm joking. I was just upset that you never told me. But during the English final, I did embarrass myself by talk aloud. Thank god I had already taken the test."

Syaoran smiled and then turned to face her. "Well, the reason I came back to Hong Kong was because Mama has decided to pass the crown to me…which means that…"

She smiled and finished off the sentence for him. "Which means that you will be King. That's great. I'm so happy for you." She smiled and hugged him. They parted and then turned to the darkening sky.

"Let's sit down." She nodded and they walked towards a stone bench two feet away. A rectangular box sat at the center. They stood there for a moment and she looked at him.

"This was not here when we were here before." Syaoran shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Why don't you open it?" he said, as she kneeled down to remove the cover. At the same time, the sky turned black, and the only thing that gave them some light was the moon. Sakura gently pulled the cover off and a whole bunch of fireflies flow out. They circled around the couple, making it look like a bunch of bright twinkling stars.

Sakura smiled as she stood up and watched them dance around her. "Aren't they beautiful?" asked Sakura, still in awe.

Syaoran said, "Not as beautiful as you are…" Sakura looked at him and found him down on one knee. He raised his right hand, which was still clutch in a fist.

Sakura stood there silent for a few minutes but then asked, "What are you doing?"

Syaoran stared into her sparkling green eyes, and said, "This…" He opened his palm releasing ten more fireflies. She watched as they flow away to reveal a sparkling diamond ring mounted on a silver band. To the right of the set gem was a pink and emerald stone. And the left were the same color stone, but the colors were switched. They were emerald and then pink. Sakura placed her hand over her mouth as she stared at the ring.

He took a deep breath and asked, "Sakura Kinomoto… Will you marry me?"

She was silent for a moment and then said, "Of course…" She stopped for a moment but then said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Syaoran smiled and slipped the ring onto her left hand. Once she had the ring on, he stood up and his lips came crashing down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands around her waist.

After a few seconds, they parted to catch their breath. She smiled and stared into his amber eyes. Their lips met for another kiss, but this time, it was slower and more passionate then the first. His hands tighten against her waist as she pulled her closer to his well tone body.

Next day, Sakura's room

Sakura rubbed her eyes, just as there was a knock on the door. She glanced at the clock near her bed and said, "Come in." She noticed a jar of fireflies sitting near the dresser by the window.

"What would you like to drink?" ask a maid, as another one helped Sakura off the bed. At the same time, a third maid placed Sakura's breakfast on a table near the bed. Sakura was not sure what to say. Just then Fieme bounded into the room, dressed in a yellow sundress.

She smiled at Sakura and said, "Hi, Aimei will get your drink. What would you like?"

Sakura smiled and said, "A cup of coffee." Aimei nodded, and then rolled in a coffee bean grinder. Fiemie walked her to the table as Sakura said, "You must be Fieme, Syaoran's little sister. I've heard so much about you."

Fieme smiled, and then tilted her head as she stood next to Sakura and said, "I'm so happy that you and Syaoran are going to get married. Now I have another sister…And what did Syaoran say about me?"

Sakura giggled and said, "Don't worry. It's all good stuff." She took a sip of her coffee. Fieme smiled, just as Wei walked in with a pink leather binder.

"Looks like we're all getting along," he said. Sakura smiled at him and said, "Good morning. What are you doing here so early?" She started on her eggs as Wei opened the binder.

"I came to read to you your schedule."

Sakura stared at him and asked. "I have a schedule?" He nodded his head and pulled out his pen. He put on black-framed glasses.

"Starting today, you do." She nodded, allowing him to start.

"This morning at 10 am, you will meet some of the Queen's parliament. At 11, you and Prince Syaoran will be holding a conference with the press. There, you two are allowed to hold hands. Then at 12, you will prepare for lunch with the Queen and the rest of the royal family. At 1:40, you may call your family." He stopped to look at her. He found her sitting in silence, not sure what to say. He smiled and said, "Just breathe. You'll get through this. I'm here to help."

She shook her head slightly to snap her back to reality and said, "Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

Wei smiled and said, "Well, you'll get used to it. And that what the people expect of the future Queen." Sakura who had the fork halfway to her mouth, stopped and placed the fork down.

"Wow… I mean… I knew I would be the future Queen, but I never thought it would sound like that…" Wei smiled as he closed his binder.

"It takes some getting you to, but you'll do fine. If I might say, if you can deal with Prince Syaoran's craziness in Tokyo, you'll be fine. Now should I continue?" He asked, reopening the book.

She nodded her head. Just as he opened his mouth, she turned her head to look at Fieme and Wei and said, "Wait… Would the people mind if I'm going to be their Queen, and have seen the inside of the airport, a taxi and the decorations of a town fair?"

Wei stood his head. "No…"

* * *

AN: There you have it part 9 of A Real Prince Charming. Hoped you enjoyed it. This chapter took longer cause I don't know how Sakura and Syaoran should meet again. Well please review and I'll see you next time, bye! 


	10. part 10

Thanks for all the reviews!

Note: 2 days after the last chapter.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 10

Sakura sighed as she snuggled up against something warm. She opened her eyes and tried to see what was next to her. She noticed an arm around her waist. She smiled and whispered, "Syaoran… sweetie…"

A mumble could be heard near her head, and she gave a slight chuckle. She turned as he loosened his grip on her. She was now facing him. She smiled, as he was snoring lightly. Both were tucked under the covers. She glance up at him and drew lazy circles on his shirtless chest. A few seconds later, Syaoran's amber eyes glanced down at her.

"Hey you, what are you doing?" he asked as she continued her task.

"Nothing… just entertaining myself with my soon-to-be hubbie's chest." He smiled and lowered his head whispering, "I can think of something better we can do."

She looked up at him as their lips met to in light kiss. Just then there was a knock on the door causing them to part. Sakura looked up at Syaoran and asked, "I almost forgot, I wanted to ask you what you're doing in my room."

Syaoran stared at her and brushed some of her hair back. The knock once again appeared. He glanced at the door and then said, "I'll tell you later, when we go to the park. I have a meeting to get ready for."

She nodded and sat up pulling the covers over her body. He smiled and slipped on his robe and then exited through the side door.

She slipped on a robe and sat in front of her mirror before she answered, "Come on in." The double doors opened and Fuuite walked in, dressed in a pale blue dress. Her mid length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled at Sakura when she noticed Syaoran's slippers by the bed.

"I see we've been busy," Fuuite said, as a lady with red hair and a white suit walked in to the room, leather book in hand. Sakura stood up, and a faint blush appeared on her checks.

"Morning, Fuuite… What can I do for you this morning?" Fuuite looked at Sakura and the said, "I wanted to ask you if you have something to wear to Syaoran's ball on Friday?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment before answering her. "That's in four days… No… I don't have anything to wear… Maybe I can pick something up today while I'm with Syaoran."

Fuuite shook her head and said, "Don't worry, I have all that covered. This is Kaho, our fashion designer. She can make anything you want."

Sakura bowed at the lady next to Fuuite. "It's very nice to meet you…Kaho san…"

Instead of the normal replay she thought she'd get, Kaho said, "Turn around…please."

Sakura looked at her in a strange way. Fuuite walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry just do as she says." Sakura glanced at Fuuite who leaned against the dresser where the fireflies sat.

Sakura stood straight and gave a quick turn in her robe. Kaho nodded and her red hair, which was up in a ponytail, swayed side to side. She made some marks in her leather book and looked up at Sakura. She walked up to Sakura and looked at her. She walked around her twice looking at her body. After scribbling a few more notices she said to Fuuite, "She has a great posture. Straight and not hunch back normal girls her age."

Sakura smiled at that comment and said, "Thanks… I use to ride horses and I take ballet classes." Kaho smiled at Sakura and then continued with her finding.

"She has a nice height… I think I had the perfect gown for her in mind. A silver straight gown, a one piece… The bottom with had two layers and covered with a white sheer netting… How does that sound?" She said, looking at Sakura, who was not sure what to say.

"Great…" Kaho smiled and looked at Fuuite, saying, "We'll start tomorrow." Fuuite stood up and walking Kaho out the door.

"I'll call you later today and tell you when she's free." The maids closed the door, as Sakura walked towards her queen size bed and fell back on to it.

Later that afternoon, inside a Limo

Syaoran slipped on his sunglasses and turned to look at Sakura, who was looking at the reporters surrounding their car. Syaoran smirked and placed his hands on top of hers. She looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"You ready?" Sakura nodded her head timidly and then said, "I thought we were going to the park…"

Syaoran smiled and sat closer to her. "We are. My car is on the other side of the street. We're going to drive there. Don't worry… All we have to do is push our way through."

Sakura slipped on her new pair of sunglasses and looked at him. "Ok…. I'm ready." – At least I think I am….-

Syaoran smiled, pushed the door open, and stepped out. Sakura followed suite, and they were met with flashing camera's and tons of questions about their upcoming wedding.

Two hrs later at a park

Sakura stared out into the bright blue sky, resting her head on Syaoran's lap. Syaoran leaned against a tree reading a book. She looked at his serious face and poked his leg. The only response she got a mumble. When she finally decided that she was not going to get a response from him, she stopped, and once again stared up towards the sky.

She turned her head to the right, and noticed a sack of grapes sitting near Syaoran's feet, on the blanket they were resting on. She reached over and grabbed a few in her hand. After placing two in her mouth, she aimed one at the book Syaoran was reading. But with out any luck, he still didn't say anything. This time she aimed towards his chest.

"Hey!" Syaoran said, putting his book down and staring at Sakura, who stared back at him innocently.

"What?" She asked, looking at him as she pushed herself up in to a sitting position.

"No aiming grapes at the Prince," he said with a smile on his face. Sakura tilted her head to the said and with a pout, "I'm sorry, but the prince was too into his book and has not been paying attention to me."

She moved towards him so that she was now straddling his lap. He looked into her eyes and cupped her face with his hand. "I'm sorry, I was reading a fairy tale… You know the kind that ends with 'And they lived happy ever after'." And he leaned forward and gave her a butterfly kiss.

After they parted Sakura looked at him and said, "Really, 'Happily ever after' huh… I don't really believe in that stuff."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and asked, "You don't? What may I ask do you believe in?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulder and said, "It's not that I don't believe…. I'm just not sure yet…. Maybe when I find a prince I'll know the answer." He looked down at the engagement ring, sparkling from the sun's rays.

He leaned his head against her forehead, and said, "Well, when you find out, you have to tell me." She nodded in response and then adjusted herself so that now she sitting between his legs leaning back against his chest. His arms still circled her waist, and her hand resting on top of his.

The couple was quiet for a moment, when Sakura asked, "So do you think we'd be able to go to my graduation this May?"

Syaoran kissed his forehead, and as his eyes drifted towards a duck pound nearby, asked, "Not, sure. What day is this graduation?"

Sakura thought about and said, "May 3… it's on a Saturday. Can we make it?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"I'm sorry, but that's a royal holiday. We have to stay here," He said bending towards her and giving her a butterfly kiss on her neck. He pulled away and said, "But we can have our own. You can invite anyone you want and we'll have a private one." This time he kissed her on her lips. She smiled when they parted.

"And my dad can embarrass me with the video camera?" she said with a glint in her eyes. He nodded and kissed her passionately again, on her lips. He pulled away, and then started trail butterfly kisses down her neck, mumbling, "Yeah, I promise you…" And then kissed her on her lips again.

One day before Syaoran's ball

Sakura stood still, as a couple of ladies continued to add pins to the back of the dress. She sighed, as she stood still in the half silver dress and brown dress. Kaho walked in and looked at her from afar.

"Everything looks good. How are you feeling Sakura?" Sakura patted her waist and looked down at the gown. "Ok, but is does the top half have to be really tight? 'Cause I think I'm feeling light headed," she said, looking at Kaho.

"It's been like that for the past 100 years." Sakura nodded her head and said, "Oh, ok… Then I'm alright…" –That is if I don't die before we finish this dress.-

Just then, Wei knocked on the wooden door, then walked in towards the group of girls. Sakura and Kaho looked at him as he bowed towards the girls. Sakura smiled and said, "What can we do for you?"

Wei looked at Sakura and said, "The Queen would like to see you." Sakura stepped down from the stool, and followed Wei out the door, still dressed in her half finished gown.

Yalen's study

Sakura walked into the room and saw Yalen reading. Sakura bowed and looking at the carpet, said, "You wanted to see me, your majesty?"

Yalen looked up and as she placed her book down, saying, "Have a seat, Sakura." Sakura looked at her black eyes, and slid into the chair across from Yalen. Sakura placed her hands on her lap and waited for the next comment. Yalen looked at her as she sipped her tea.

"I've asked you here to talk to you about your picture in the newspaper. When people should be worrying about their health, they are now worried about their future Queen," she said, staring into Sakura's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I… I just…. Wanted to talk to the children. I didn't think it would cause so much trouble," she said, while Yalen leaned back in her seat.

"You must put Kinomoto Sakura behind… you are going to be the future Queen of China. Your image reflects the royal family," She said in a firm tone.

"I understand… I'll watch my actions next time." Suddenly Yalen stood up and gestured for Sakura to follow her. As they were walking down the hall to her bedroom she said, "I know it will take time, and I'm sure you'll catch on soon… But you must know that I am grateful that you are in our lives, because if it was not for you, Syaoran wouldn't be who he is now." She walked towards the closet, and pulled out a draw to reveal four rows of diamond necklaces and earrings.

Sakura stood in silence, looking at it. Yalen smiled and said, "Why don't you pick something to wear for Syaoran's ball tomorrow night…"

Night of the ball

Sakura and Syaoran swayed to the music. Sakura was wearing the floor length, silver gown with spaghetti straps. Her hair was gelled back and had silver-star shaped clips. She wore the cherry blossom pendent, along with a thin diamond necklace. Her engagement ring completed the outfit. Syaoran, meanwhile, wore a black suit and his hair had been gelled up.

When the song ended, Syaoran leaned towards her and said, "Come with me." She nodded and followed him out of the ballroom, down the entrance hall. They passed two doors until they came to one that had a guard in front of it.

Syaoran pulled open the door and they entered. Sakura soon was leaned against a bookshelf while Syaoran trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. She leaned her head to the side allowing him to gain access to more of her neck, but not before she saw some people passing the door.

"Maybe we should go somewhere where there is less people walking by." Syaoran nodded and they part. He walked towards the end of the room and opened another door. They entered that one, and Sakura walked towards the balcony.

Syaoran walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as she looked up at the stars. He started to plant butterfly kisses down her neck once again. But then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Sir, Prince Eric is about to leave, and the Queen is ready to talk to him," he said, when they both turned to face him. Syaoran nodded and said, "I'll be there in a minute."

Wei nodded and stood by the door of the room, while Syaoran kissed Sakura on the check, and said, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

She smiled and watched as he exited the door, with Wei in tow. Wei closed the doors as Sakura sighed, and sat down on the bench.

She stared up at the sky, lit with stars. She noticed a telescope sitting near the bench, and walked towards it. Her hand ran along the length of the telescope, and sat down. She leaned back on her arm and stared up into the night sky again.

Syaoran returned a few minutes with a smile on his face. She stood up and walked up to him, hugging him. "Sorry it took so long…"

She shook her head and said, "It's alright."

"We need to talk… wait... It's more like I need to tell you something." Syaoran placed a finger on her lips and said with a smile, " Shh… not yet. I want to show you something…"

They walked over to telescope and Syaoran said, "Look through it and tell me what you see." She stared at him for a minute and did what he said, "I see a really bright star."

Syaoran smiled as she stood up and turned, looking at him.

"That's your star. I brought it for you… Do you like it?" She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, I love it…"

Syaoran smiled and they sat back down on the bench.

"Thought you would. Got help from Fieme about buying a star, since she has about four in her name." Sakura smiled as she rubbed her hands together. "So what did you want to talk about?"

She looked up at him with her sparkling eyes and said, "I… I can't stay here."

* * *

AN: There you have it… I hope you liked it… Please reviews… Can't wait to hear what you have to say.. Until next time bye! 


	11. part 11

Thanks for all the reviews and people who just read this story.

Dedicated to all the girls in the world looking for their 'prince charming'

* * *

"talk

thoughts

setting

* * *

A Real Prince Charming

Part 11

Syaoran had been staring at her for a while with saying a word. Sakura started to worry and asked.

"Syaoran are you alright?" Syaoran finally found his voice and said.

"Yea…. But why are you leaving?" She looked at him and then stood up. She walked away from him staring at the marble floor. She then turned and said.

"I don't belong here… I mean I love everyone and love playing x box with Fieme but this royal life isn't for me…. I'm more of a country girl." She looked at his amber eyes as he sat there thinking of what to say.

"If I could I would make you stay… But I can't,… can I ?" He said looking up at her. He walked up to her as they maintain eye contact. She slipped her ring off and handed it back to him, placing it in the palm of his hand.

"Here, this belongs to you…" He looked down and stared at the ring. It sparkled from the lights in the room. After a few moments he looked up at her misty green eyes.

"Will we meet again?" She shrugged and said.

"I don't know…maybe." She said holding back her tears. " But your country needs you. Your mother needs you." He placed the ring in his pocket and walked towards her closing the two-inch gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her and they hug. She gave a slight sniffle and said.

"But I'll stay for your speech after the carnation tomorrow afternoon." All he could do was hold her. He inhaled her peach shampoo as his head rested upon her head. They soon parted and he said with a force smile.

"I'll have Wei order your ticket back to Tokyo…." She nodded as she tried to hold back her tears. But this time one of them slides down her face. Syaoran raised his hand and wiped it away with his thumb.

"I'll never forget you…." He said as she just stared in his now misty amber eyes. She gave a weak smile and whispered. "I'll never forget you too."

Next day, Palace grounds

Sakura swung her bag over her shoulder as she stood with all the people on the palace grounds for the new king to arrive. She sighed, as she stood there dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. – Just one last look and then you can go….. – Just then her thoughts where broken when Syaoran stepped out on to the protruding stone balcony. He was wearing the same outfit the day of the town fair but this time it was white.

His eyes scanned the crowd for Sakura. His eyes fell upon her in the middle. He was silent for a moment before he started his speech. He looked out into the crowd and took a deep breath before starting.

"Today is the beginning of a new era. New hopes and dreams will start today as we move forward with each passing day. Yet at the same time we must leave the pass behind in order to do so." His gaze at this point fell upon Sakura once more.

"It may be hard because of the happy moments, we wish not to let go… To hold on to this chapter in our live that we have gotten so use too. For moving forward causes us to forever close that chapter." His eyes now drifted into the crow. Sakura ran her hand through her hair and walked to through the crowd toward her an awaiting taxi.

Two days after, The Spot

Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika and Chiharu sat in the booth silently sipping root beer. After a few minutes Rika released the straw from her mouth and said.

"So you ready to start the next term Sakura?" Sakura looked up and smiled.

"Yea, all rest up and ready to go…. Maybe this term Meiling and I wouldn't be in the same anthropology class." All three girls nodded in agreement. Tomoyo glanced at Sakura as they sat there.

"Look I know that we said we wouldn't mention anything but you sure you're alright. You know with Syaoran and all that stuff?" Sakura looked at her and then said

"Yes, everything is alright….. Nothing happened really, just spent sometime together and meet his family. Now come we please go to the mall? Rika and Chiharu nodded. Sakura smiled and then said.

"I'm going to the bathroom. When I get back we can go." All three girls waited until she left behind Chiharu said,

"I'm sure she's all right… Besides she was the one that wanted to come back. So lets just let it go for now." Tomoyo sighed and agree waiting for Sakura to return.

May 3……. 4 months later (Hong Kong)

Syaoran leaned back in his seat writing. Just then there was a knock on the door and Syaoran looked up from his work. "Come on in…" The oak doors open and Fuutie stood there with a smile on her face. She ran up to his desk and placed something on his desk.

"I got… your plane ticket…" Syaoran smiled and said.

"That was fast….. Let me go change and then I'll head out." He stood up and picked up his jean jacket and headed out the door with Fuutie holding the ticket.

Tokyo U

Sakura waved as Tomoyo came rushing towards them still in her cap and gown like everyone else. She smiled and placed some of her violet hair behind her ear. Eriol wrapped his arm around her as they joined to group for a photo.

"Sakura move over a bit. I'm cutting your right arm off." Sakura took a step towards the group still dressed in her white cap and grown. Silver shoes protruded from it. Once Chiharu, Rika and Takashi where in their place; Touya took a step back. He smiled and said,

"On the count of three…. You ready… One two" He snapped the picture and the group relaxed. Sakura and Rika where talking when someone said.

"Would you take off your top?" Everyone turned to see who had said that while Sakura smirked. She turned around and found herself face to face with Syaoran dressed in a dark blue suit and dark red tie. She smiled and walked up to him but not before saying. "Pervert." Her eyes sparkled as she walked towards him. When they were two feet apart she asked.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled and said.

"Came to see you graduate…." They were silent for a moment and then he said looking in to her green eyes.

"I want you in my life Sakura…. I want to marry you…" She bite her lower lip as she removed her cap and clutched it close to her body. "If that means I have to wait for you then I will do that… I will wait until you are ready." She smiled and said brushed some of her hair back.

"You may be ready for me… But China is not…." She said taking a step towards him without blinking.

"They will have to be because I am ready for you." He said with a smirk before meeting her lips with a passionate kiss. Her friends and family stood there clapping in the background. After a few minutes they parted, both of them with wide grins on their face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out her engagement ring. He blow some dust off and stared at it for a minute. He then looked at her, his amber eyes sparkled brightly as her as he said.

"I think this belongs to you." And then slipped it on to her left hand. She stared at it for a moment. And then looked at him and whispered before kissing him " I think it does belong to me…"

2 and half years later, Court room

"With the evidences witness presented over the pass two weeks I find the defendant guilty." Said the judge who then banged her gavel and stood up to return to her chambers. Sakura smiled as she started to put her things away.

"You did a great job Sakura." Said her assistant who had red hair and gray eyes. Her hair tied in a ponytail and was wearing a gray suit. Sakura turned and smiled her hair pulled into a bun and clipped on the right with a blue clip to match her dark blue dress suit.

"Thank you Mimi… You did a great job yourself. If it was not for that witness you found I don't think we would have won the case." She said as she slipped her notebook into her briefcase with her left hand causing her engagement ring to reflect some light in the room.

Mimi checked her watch as she stood up and leave and said. "Sakura the car is waiting for you outside. You better hurry. You don't want to be late." Sakura glanced at her watch and said

"You're right…." Just as she grabbed her coat the defendant's attorney walked up to her table. His black hair gelled back and his gray suit neatly pressed. His black eyes roamed over Sakura as she about to head out.

"Kinomoto,…" Sakura stopped and face him. "Yes, Hitro san." He smiled as he walked up to her and said.

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight." She gave a polite smile as Mimi rolled her eyes.

"I would love too but I can't… I have something to do. Have a great evening." And with that she hurried out of the courtroom.

Mimi walked towards Hitro and turned to look at him. She shook her and said. "You didn't see that engagement ring on her finger?" Hitro turned to look at her and said.

"Yeah, but it does not mean she can't have dinner with me. She's not married yet." Mimi gave a chuckle and said as she slipped on her coat.

"Well she'll be married tonight…." She gave Hitro a nodded and she started to walk away but not as Hitro shouted after her.

"Who's she marrying?" Mimi stopped right at the door, as she was about to push it open and turned to look at the man.

"Man you weren't lying when you said you've only been here for a month. She's marrying the Prince of China, Li Syaoran…." She watched as a shocked expression and then said.

"Well enjoy your evening.. I have to get going too. I have a wedding reception to attend in two hours." And then that she exited the room.

Five hrs later, 11:20pm

Sakura sighed and she looked out into the pitch-black sky filled with twinkling stars. Her honey amber hair reached just below her shoulders and was wavy. She was wearing and silk pink nightgown which reached midway on her thigh. A light breeze blow pass her as just as she was about to shiver, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

She leaned against the well tone body covered with a fuzzy blue bathrobe. She sighed and the arms tighten around her waist.

"Aren't you cold out here only where that?" Asked Syaoran as he kissed the top of her head. She shook her head and said

"No cause I have you…." She looked up at her with her bright eyes. "And I know that you'll never let me go cold." He chuckled and bent down to kiss her on the lips since she tilted her head to the side so he could gain access. The kiss was soft and gently. As they parted he smiled and said.

"I'm glad to have that vote of confidence in you.." She smirked as her eyes twinkled some more and said.

"Well I shouldn't I since I am now queen." They were once again silent until Sakura asked.

"Do you remember the time 2 and half year when you asked me if I believed in a fairy tail ending? As in 'And they lived happily ever after." Syaoran looked down at her.

"Yeah, what about it." She smiled as she stared at the glow of Paris' lights.

"And I said. I would when I find my prince charming…" She tilted her head to the right as it rest against his well-built chest. "Well I do now… because you are Prince Charming. Not to mention a real Prince." She said with a smile on her face.

"And we have our whole lives to make sure that it ends 'Happily ever after.' " She turned around so the front of her body was next to his and pulled his heads hers as their lips met for a passionate kiss that would last a life time.

* * *

AN: I'm so sad that this story as come to end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it… Thanks for all your review. Don't think I would have made it with out them. Well please review and I'll see you in my next story. Until next time, Bye! 


End file.
